Phusis, Nexus or Perseus?: A new day
by Avardsin
Summary: Thalia journey is only beginning. Her life changes drastically at the death of one she calls brother, Percy Jackson. Formally Known as Lady Air Champion & Guardian. I felt the story objectives changed as i was writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Narratives POV: **

The second war of the giants has just ended. The seven heroes Percy, Hazel, Frank, Rayna, Jason, Piper and Leo from the prophecy of seven were stood in the Olympus throne room. As-well as Annabeth who fulfilled her own prophecy which tied in the Prophecy of Seven. Nico was also while not one of the seven indicated in the Prophecy of Seven, he played a crucial part in diplomatic relations and the joining of the camps and of course trying to help out whenever he could.

The Olympians were gathered on their thrones. Hades and Hestia were also in attending. Hades had a temporary throne he used, when he was allowed to visit Olympus. Hestia was quietly attending the hearth.

Zeus spoke up "Heroes off the second giant war. We are gathered here today to talk about an opportunity to teach and pass on knowledge to future generations of demigods. The Olympic Council has discussed this and if you agree to the terms we have set, We will make you semi-immortal similar to Chiron or the Hunters of Artemis. You will not age but you can still be killed or fall in battle."

"Nico, Son of Hades before we go forth. For your actions in both the Titan and Giant wars, your father, Hades has opted you be exempt from this deal if you accept to become the Prince of the Underworld, The Ghost King and Official Ambassador of the Hades/Pluto. You will become a true immortal minor god to help out with your father and issues within or involving the underworld. You will be bound by Ancient Laws unless it is to do with your duties as I have just mentioned."

Nico who was standing in the throne room. When first heard that his father has opted for him to be exempt from the deal, he bowed his head in shame. When Zeus continued speaking and he heard what his father has offered in place, he looked up astonished. He could not believe where offering him godhood for his previous actions. Nico looked around the throne room at the other demigods who have gathered they all give him a soft smile or a nod of acknowledgement.

Zeus paused giving Nico and the others time for the information to sink in.

Zeus then spoke up again "The Olympic Council has agreed to your fathers proposal, if you do Nico, but before we asked you that, we return to the discussion about the immortal trainers and the terms they will need to agree upon to become an immortal trainer."

"Immortal Trainers will have to swear fealty to serve Olympus and Gods in training and passing down experience future heroes of Olympus. When at camp you will help out with duties around the camp and as Immortal Trainers you will be unable to participate in future quests or assist demigods protecting a demigod outside the camp's boundaries, unless stated by The Fates weather directly or through a prophecy, or you have expressed permission from the Olympic Gods. This is required by Ancient Law to allow the next generations of Heroes to prove themselves and become Heroes within their own right. You will be allowed to protect the camps as it is part of your domain where you teach. if you are directly challenged outside of the camps, you have a right like immortal beings to accept the challenge as-well as having you have a right to protect yourself if attacked."

Zeus paused once again to allow the information given to be processed by the demigods. He then spoke up once again. "Nico Son of Hades, Step Forward." Nico stepped forward as Zeus asked. "You have had time to think about the offer your father has proposed. What is your choice. Do you accept your fathers proposal?"

Nico looked around once again, He first looked towards his father who was sitting on his thrown with a proud smile on his face.

He then looked to the demigods. First he looked at his Half-Sister Hazel, who seemed to be beaming in pride with for her brother who has been offered to become a God. If it was not for Nico she would still be in the Fields of Asphodel, suffering eternal boredom stood within a field doing nothing forever. Nico rescued her from the underworld and because of his actions she has a second chance at life. She would not have met Frank of the others if it wasn't for Nico.

Nico saw his sisters pride being offered God, He then looked towards Percy, who has been like a brother to him pretty much from the start (except when he was grieving Bianca's death and not thinking straight.) He owed Percy a-lot. Hades the whole world owed Percy a-lot. Nico thought Percy deserved Godhood above them all but here he was getting offered Godhood. He thought when he looked at Percy he might see disappointment or something but he should have known better. When he looked in Percy direction all he saw was a supportive smile and a small nod of his head showing he accepted Nico choice whatever the choice may be.

Percy was offered Godhood once before, after the second titan war. He turned down the Gods offer. The first time he turned it down he was thinking about his possible future with Annabeth Chase. Shortly after Percy got with Annabeth. Then he was kidnapped from Camp by the Hera The Goddess of Marriage and Family, The Queen of Heaven, Wife to Zeus. Hera took Percy put him in slumber for many months, removed all his memories except a direct link to Annabeth. Hera knew about his fatal flaw which is personal loyalty, it means he would basically do anything to protect the ones he cared about.

Hera knew if she left a little connection to his past life he would go through just about anything to reclaim his past memories and protect those he cared about. But even if she wanted to remove all memories she would not be able to remove the connection to Annabeth as Annabeth was his Mortal Anchor when he bathed in River Styx.

The key to successfully bathing in River Styx is a anchor to the world in which you would both Live and Die for if necessary, It could be loyalty/love to friends, family, lovers or some belief/cause. It could also be the opposite such as hatred of a person, belief or cause or let's say the belief the gods need to be torn down as-long as it is something you are willing to live and die for, then you would likely survive bathing in River Styx. Annabeth was the strongest mortal anchor for his life at the time of bathing in River Styx.

Annabeth felt distraught for months after the disappearance of Percy. Percy awoke in a Wolf House in San Francisco with no memories except the spark of a memory of Annabeth linking him to his past life. He was found by Lupa Wolf Pack. Lupa is a Wolf God as-well as the Patron of Rome, She taught Percy to sharpen his senses and how to survive, and then she sent him on his way. Being a Son of Poseidon he had a strong demigod scent which attracted a lot of monsters especially the two gorgon sisters of Medusa, which wanted to kill him for fame and revenge for their sister, Medusa. Who he had killed when he was twelve, unbeknown to him as he did not have his memory. He killed the gorgon sisters many times but they just kept reforming. He later found out it was because of their patron Gaia (Primordial Goddess of Earth) who has also chained Thanatos (Death).

Percy was using his fined-tuned senses as a way of direction to find a safe haven, whilst he was running away from monsters. When he got close to the roman camp his senses was pinning like mad so he decided to trust his senses. Percy stumbled across a women who seemed homeless and disgusting, this women introduced herself as June. June gave Percy a choice to run to the Sea where he would be safe or to carry her into camp, where he would endure a-lot of pain a misery but where he might also reclaim his past life. Percy having a small linking to his past life with his scarce memory of Annabeth agreed to carry the women June into the camp.

Percy carried the June women. At the river June told Percy that crossing the River Tiber would wash away the blessing/curse he received from bathing in River Styx as it is a Greek Blessing. Which meant his skin would no longer be impenetrable. He made his choice and carried June across the river. Once he crossed the river he saw Frank was in danger commanded the River to do his bidding to save Frank. Once frank was saved the gorgons, June change forms revealing a different looking taller women who was revealed to be Juno (the Roman aspect of Hera) . He was then introduced to the Roman camp as a child of Neptune (who is the Roman aspect of Poseidon).

Percy learned the camp was for Roman demigods. Unknown to Percy, he was a Greek demigod, but this was part of Juno plan to combine the two camps together. For the campers to trust in Percy, he had to forget about his life and prove his-self in the roman camp with new accomplishments.

When Percy and Annabeth was finally united they tried going back to what they were, but the connection and spark did not seem to be there anymore. They mutually agreed they should only be friends from now on out. Three months later Annabeth started dating a guy named Andrew a Son of Mercury who was a-lot like Luke except Andrew was more care free, without bitterness and resentment which Luke held. Annabeth was concerned that Percy might not have been over her, but he reassured her that he was and that he was happy for her to find someone to make her happy.

Percy didn't seem to have any attraction to anybody at all since having his memories removed joining the Romans he seemed to become a battle hardened warrior, even when he did retrieve his memories. He was still kind and warm to his friends and family, but to anyone else he seemed indifferent and when it came to romantic attraction to anyone, there was no one. He didn't even feel any jealously towards Annabeth and Andrews relationship just acceptance and happiness for his friend Annabeth.

Back in the throne room Nico got the distinct impression that the Gods would never offer Percy Godhood again. Since the Gods have already offered Percy Godhood which they consider the highest gift and he turned it down. He also got the impression from Percy, if the Gods did offer him Godhood again that Percy would turn it down once again, even though Annabeth was no longer an obstacle. Godhood just did not seem like Percy's destiny. I think the Gods may also have picked up on it as he has shown no interest or disappointment when they announce that Nico would be offered Godhood but his name did not come up. Nico saw some of the Gods and Goddesses throw some curious glances at Percy. Nico could only guess what they was thinking... he always seems to surprise people even gods and he also intrigues them as-well. The Gods and Goddesses were probably trying to read his reactions and wondering if he would accept the place to become an Immortal Trainer. In all honesty Nico himself did not know if Percy would accept to become an Immortal Trainer, even though he himself hoped Percy would.

Nico looked towards the other demigods. Whilst Nico may not be close to the other demigods as he is with Hazel and Percy, he still considered them his friends. The other demigods all give him a soft smile or a nod. There is one person who like family to him like Hazel and Percy who could not be here today as she has responsibilities as the lieutenant to the Hunters of Artemis. Her name is Thalia, she's a daughter of Zeus and Jason's blood sister. She like Percy feels like close family to him perhaps a sister. Maybe its Children of the Big Three thing that camp tends to put us higher than them and place responsibility on our shoulders. That and we generally don't have close siblings like a cabin with brothers and sisters, oh yeah and we more powerful than your average demigod. Nico felt a smirk pull at the corners of his lips. Anyways Thalia's semi-immortal as a Hunter of Artemis like the immortal teachers will be and if Thalia was here right now, Nico believes she would approve of his choice.

Nico bowed then spoke up addressing Zeus "Lord Zeus, I would be honoured to accept my father proposal." all the Gods and Goddesses smiled, even if some did looked a bit forced, Zeus than said "Do you accept to become The Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld an Ambassador to Hades AND Pluto and as Ambassador remain neutral to both Roman and Greek counterparts? Do you as Prince, Ghost King and Ambassador swear fealty to your father and to fulfil your responsibilities as a God to help assist your father with issues within or involving underworld?" to which Nico replied "I do, I swear."

The Gods told the demigods to close their eyes until they said otherwise. Nico had his eyes close even with his eyes closed, he could see the light penetrating his eye lids, then he suddenly felt energy unlike anything he could explain hit him, he fell to the floor, then he felt like his blood was boiling. He imagined this was the process of turning his blood to gold ichor. It suddenly ended, just as suddenly as it came.

The Gods told the demigods that they could open their eyes now, all the eyes of the demigods suddenly focused on Nico with curious glances. Nico stood back to his feet as soon as he was standing facing the gods table suddenly appeared in front of Nico, On it was a glass of clear liquid. "Drink the Amrita, the nectar of the Gods to complete the process into Godhood" Zeus said.

Nico compiled and drank the 'Amrita'. Whilst he was drinking, he was shocked by its taste. Being a demigod he has tasted regular nectar, he would have said no drink could beat the taste of nectar, O how he was wrong... Regular Nectar had nothing on this Amrita Nectar. The taste was indescribably. If he used crass terms, he would of said it was like having an orgasm in his mouth that spread to the rest of his body. Nico felt energized he felt giddy, when he finished the Amrita he wanted to shake the cup to get the last drops of this liquid, in-fact he did that a tiny bit but tried to make it unnoticeable. Nico even wanted to lick the glass for residual taste of Amrita. The Gods and Goddesses were looking amused some had smirks on their face, like they knew what he was thinking about.

Zeus spoke up "Right down to the business of Immortal Trainers, Do you" Aphrodite coughed loudly to get Zeus attention then gave him a meaningful look "Ahh yea I forgot, as Immortal Trainers you have not foresworn love, and some of you are likely to have relationships or be scared away from relationships from demigods knowing they will age and die" he said impassively "To deal with this issue Athena and Aphrodite came up with a solution of sorts as-long as your partner is not of the mortal world meaning fully human, since we cannot risk exposure. I will allow Aphrodite to explain the details, Aphrodite if you may?".

Aphrodite squealed on her chair "After six months of officially being boyfriend/girlfriend, your partner will be bound by the same terms you agree. They will receive semi-immortality as-long as they abide by the terms and both partners in the relationship. If the partner does not abide by the terms once he or she received semi-immortality. This meaning he/she assists a demigod outside of camp, goes or intervenes on a quest. Then he/she will lose their semi-immortality which they won't able to achieve again... It would be such a sad love story, awww it makes me want to cry..." everyone rolled their eyes "Oh the same happens if either one of the partners is unfaithful and cheats within the relationship" Aphrodite shot Athena a look "Oh and the best news yet, in the six months up to for partner to achieve semi-immortality, I get to test your relationship and faithfulness" now Aphrodite looked so happy "and don't for one second think I will be making it easy on you love birds, Love triangles, indecision, temptation and soo much more" Aphrodite clapped the demigods looked on frightful "But now for the sad news " now Aphrodite was focusing on Athena with her arms crossed glaring accusingly at her "after they have achieved they semi-immortal state, I am not allowed to mess with your love life, blame boring-logical Athena over there" now Athena and Aphrodite where glaring at each other, the demigods wanted to thank Athena but thought better of it. Then Aphrodite prepped up again "But without myself keeping your relationship interesting, it will probably fall apart" Aphrodite smiled "there will be heartbreak, plenty of angst then the cycle begins once again so I can test your next lover!" Now Aphrodite was smiling brightly.

Zeus spoke up "Now the time to offer demigods the choice to become an Immortal Teacher. You heard the terms spoken earlier. But just to recap you will not be able to participate in quests or helping demigods beyond the camps boundaries weather it be Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter without expressed permission from The Fates weather directly or through prophecy or Olympic Gods. You are not to fight outside of camp boundaries unless challenged or in self-defence. You are to assist at the camp and to pass down knowledge, experience and train future demigods. This is a condition I forgot to add earlier, but which should not be a problem. You are to remain at camp for four months of the year, or better said one-third of the year, if you do go on a quest/mission for The Gods/Fates this will be counted. Any breach in the terms set forth shall remove your semi-immortality. Are the terms understood?" All the demigods nodded. Nico who was off to the side next to his father's throne nearly laughed at the scene.

Zeus spoke "Now to make things fast, I will ask each one of you if you accept. Answer Yes if you accept to terms and to become an Immortal Trainer or No if you prefer to remain as you are."

"Annabeth Daughter of Athena, Do you accept?" Annabeth replied "Yes Lord Zeus."

"Frank Son of Mars, Do you accept?" Frank replied "Yes Lord Jupiter?" Zeus laughed "No boy, I am Lord Zeus, Jupiter is my other aspect." Zeus turned to the next person.

"Hazel Daughter of Pluto, Do you accept?" Hazel replied "Yes Lord Zeus."

"Jason Son of Jupiter, My roman aspect. Do you accept?" Jason replied "Yes Lord Zeus."

"Leo Son of Hephaestus, Do you accept?" Leo replied "Yes Lord Zeus."

"Perseus Son of Poseidon, Do you accept?" Percy for a moment like he was distracted. He had his head cocked to the side as if he were listening to something and then he replied "No Lord Zeus." They was a shocked silence. None of the Gods or Goddesses thought anybody would turn down this deal. They had even given the Immortal Trainers a way out of being an immortal trainer, all they had to do was break the terms set forth today. The Gods and Goddesses won't admit it but Perseus Jackson was a deciding factor in offering this deal to demigods and now he has just turned it down.

Zeus regained his composure "Perseus, you do realise that you can back out of this deal any time, breaking the terms will change you back to a regular demigod, so I ask you again, Perseus Son of Poseidon, Do you accept? Think carefully for I will not ask again!" Poseidon cut in "Choose wisely son." Perseus replied "It is a very generous offer Lord Zeus, but my destiny has already been decided in this case. In around four years time I shall die, I will not travel to the underworld, but I will still exist, sort-off" Perseus turned to the demigods "After my death I can and will visit you within dreams or dreamlike states" Perseus then turned back towards the gods "I have accepted my destiny, as I have stated it is already decided. Lord Zeus whilst your offer is very generous, I must politely decline." All the Gods, Goddesses and Demigods had Shocked or Confused faces probably somewhere in-between.

Then everybody except Perseus started talking at once it was just noise questions like "What do you mean you're going to die?" "All dead sprits travel to the underworld? "Impossible" "I don't understand" "I'm confused" "what's going on" "what in Hades name" "what in Zeus name" "damn you, Perseus" (which sounded surprisingly like Artemis) among other stuff all mashed together.

"SILENCE" Zeus bellowed. Zeus was angry, frustrated, confused, embarrassed he was cycling between the different states, as where other Gods. The once safe throne room was not a safe place to be at the moment. It would have been almost comical from an outside view.

"What do you mean you're going to die in four years time? How could you know that? What do you mean you will not go to the underworld when dead? What do you mean you will still be around and visit people in dream like states? what do you.." Suddenly the three sisters of fates shown up in the throne room everyone was back to stunned silence slightly afraid, for even Gods of Olympus bow down to fate.

The fates start speaking, differentiating between one and another in an almost hypnotic rhythmic voice "It will be as Perseus says, His destiny has been revealed and sealed, he has revealed all he can at the current time, he has not been unkind with the binds that are tied, so he will not die by your hand, O Gods do you understand?"

The Gods just sat their nodding their heads agreeing to what the fates where saying, anything to appease the fates, they could fate the down fall of Olympus or even the World itself. The Gods also did not like that the fates had appeared for a third time to Perseus and this time they outright favoured and defended him, Beware of things that come in Three's everyone knew that three was a powerful number, even mortals caught on to it (Third time the charm, Bad things come in three's Et cetera).

The fates seeing that their job done disappeared, just as instantly as they appeared. Everybody was weary of Perseus, not sure what to make of him. Perseus feeling the tension in the room tried to appease the gods by saying he will for the short time train and track down demigods and bring them to camp, until the time in which he has to leave. The Gods not knowing about his future just nodded and agreed. Perseus thought tension was not going to ease at the moment, as long as he is in the room, so he asked Zeus if he could leave and meet the others back at Camp Half-Blood later. Zeus agreed.

What Perseus did next shocked everyone into stunned silence again. Instead of walking out of the throne room with everyone staring after him, he vapour travelled out of the throne room back to Camp Half-Blood. Zeus looked at Poseidon accusingly "I did not know your son knew how to vapour travel" Poseidon who was looking equally shocked replied "nor did I brother" Zeus narrowed his eyes trying to catch a lie "If you did not teach him, then who else did? who else would?" Zeus getting a bit angry thinking Poseidon has broken ancient law and taught his son personally to use the god half of his abilities. Poseidon just replied "I do not know brother, there are a-lot of mysteries today, give me a break I just found out my son is going to die soon" Zeus huffed "Fine we continue with the ceremony."

"Piper Daughter of Aphrodite, Do you accept?" Piper still dazed from all that happened replied "Errr What? Ohh i mean Yes Lord Zeus, Sorry." There were some snickers around the throne room at Pipers mess up which made Piper blush scarlet red.

"Rayna Daughter of Bellona, Do you accept?" Rayna replied "Yes Lord Zeus."

Zeus announced "By the will of the Gods, It shall be done! allow the Immortal Trainers to instated by the terms agreed upon." There was a soft yellow glow that seemed to be emitted from the Seven demigods that decided to become Immortal Trainers.

**A.N: This story will likely not have a pairing before anybody asks, Yes, I have plans for Artemis and the hunt in this story, but only because Artemis and the hunt does not seem to be as bound by Ancient Law as the others. This is a Chaos fic (well Air fic [female aspect of Chaos]) in a nurture/mysterious kind of way. Percy purpose will to be help and assist , but not to do all the work for them to survive. They also can not know that it is Percy for he has too many ties, and Earth would expect special treatment with his connections/being the son of Poseidon. This is my first story, the first time I've truly used creative writing.**

**A.N2: Fixed some errors, tried to clean up the text a little bit. English it not my strong suit, so my Apologies. Chapter 2 should be up later today. It is finished I am just re-going through it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

As a demigod I have always what you could call weird dreams. During the Second Titan War I mostly countered Kronos by seeing what he was planning through dreams, as-if I was there listening to his plans and listening to responses from his council, these type of dreams seemed to be in real-time almost like remote viewing, even though I have had dreams of events from the past such as the dreams that involved Daedalus . A few times participants who were with Kronos have been able to sense my presence and once an senior empousa named Kelli went to attack my dream presence. I could swear I could feel her teeth graze my skin before I awoke. The points would indicate that I was dreaming in real-time, but it seemed too perfect, who could sleep at the exact moment when crucial information for success against the opposition.

Lately I have been dreaming about a guy, he says he is myself in the future. This future Percy says we created ourselves within reality and time. He says our destiny extends well beyond Earth, he is cryptic in nature when it comes to specific stuff about the future, he states that my future is for myself to live not for me to know.

I asked the future Percy what did he mean we created ourselves. He shows me events from the past, how the Big Three swore on River Styx. How committed Poseidon was to keeping his oath because he did not want a terrible destiny to befall on his child or for his child to face the wrath of his brother Zeus. He shown me the first time my mother Sally accidently met Poseidon a billion to one chance of a meeting, if it was left to chance, but no I saw how my future self manipulated circumstances so that they would meet, so they would fall in love, so they would conceive me.

He keeps continue showing parts of my life he intervened when necessary, The first battle between the Minotaur where he speeded up my reflexes and response times which enabled me to defeat the Minotaur, even though I did not have any training or weapon at the time. He shown me other events such as the battle with Polyphemus where he gave me a little nudge that fed my anger, my strength which in-turn allowed me to beat Polyphemus, even though before Myself, Annabeth, Clarisse and Grover was having trouble battling Polyphemus. He continued showing me little events with little nudges that saved myself or my friends in the past, a lot of my life has been manipulated by my future self.

I asked my future self why he did all this stuff, he said he and later I always did this. He was always suppose to do this and that one day I will be explaining this to a my younger self. I was confused the future/present thing was giving me an headache, so I ask a question that has been bugging me. I asked "If your me in the future and you're so powerful to affect time itself, why couldn't you have made by life better? why did I have to experience so many struggles, deal with so much pain?"

He gave me a look I couldn't understand he looked me directly in the eye and said "It important for you to know that I never changed the past, I only did what I was supposed to do, that what I was destined to do. I know you do not understand Percy, I am not here to hold your hand or tie your shoe laces. All the challenges you faced, All the struggles you encountered, all the pain you have endured. They have all served a purpose. They have been training wheels for you, stepping stones, part of your development. Tell me Percy quick question, do you think you would have survived bathing in River Styx, if you did not hold the curse of the sky that tested your spiritual/mind strength as well as your physical strength? How about Mount St. Helens would you have survived without your visit to the barn and the summoning of ancient waters you used to clean the stables? a life is full of series of events one thing leading to another, these are the things that become a part of your development and personal growth, which can define our actions and choices for the future."

The future Percy paused still looking at me to see if I was following what he was saying. The answers to his questions was no I knew that as a fact. I was starting to understand, understand how little things lead up to bigger things. If I did not go through and experience my own personal hardships I would be a different person, actually I would have been a dead person, yeah I would have been dead many years ago likely and the world would have fallen to darkness. I replied to my future self saying that "I am starting to understand."

My future self said "It is an hard concept to wrap your head around at first and to put it into logical as there are too many attributes. This is our purpose, your future purpose. Now you are beginning to understand I can reveal your purpose for the future. It is hard to reveal my purpose but just keep thinking on what we have been discussing. I am a Guardian, Yes I am Immortal, more so than even the Gods of Earth. It is my duty to preserve what is, what will be, what can be. To maintain balance, to protect and serve the universe. It is not my job to win wars, to save lives, to save planets. My job is not as I have stated before to tie peoples shoe laces or to hold their hand, or hand them everything on a silver platter. For people, races, planets it is not my purpose to make them independent on me. I can give a nudge here to and there and offer support but in the end it ultimately comes down to them to prove that they are worthy of survival."

My future self bit his lip then resumed "That sounds horrible how I put it. I don't mean just standing by and doing nothing. You can try nudge them in the right direction, to make the right choices. Give them experiences to help them with future problems, teach them, direct them somewhat... Small influences that lead up to bigger things, but in the end it is up to them. Think about stories of past-heroes you gained knowledge/lessons from their stories. For example Hercules and the Giant Boar, on our quest to save Artemis we used knowledge gained from a story, but it was up to us to use that knowledge. Future demigods will be told your stories and gained information from the stories told but it will be up to them to decide how to use that information, if they have a situation where they can apply the knowledge they acquired. I am sorry I cannot explain in better details."

I was sat there thinking of what he was talking about, I think I was getting a pretty good idea where he, where my future self was trying to get at. I can teach sword fighting to demigods at the camp, but training is one matter, real life is a completely different setting. It is up to the demigod to utilise his/her training, his/her skills in sword fighting, to use what the demigod has learnt and apply and adapt it to real life.

After that my future dreams consisted of theories, philosophy and training my water powers, he said once I become a Guardian I will have a lot more powers than water, but he wanted to teach me in my water powers. I said I was quite adept at using my water powers and I didn't really need any training. My future self of-course disagreed and said I was poor at using my water powers to what I could be. I felt mildly insulted and offended, but I did not argue, as this person is me in the future, so if anyone should know I guess it would be him. Also did arguing with my future self mean I was arguing with myself? I did not want to think on that fact to long.

My future self could control my dreams and make it seem like it was real-life and I could use my powers within the dream as if I was using them in real-life. I even got exhausted from using my powers within a dream as I would using them in real life, which I thought was freaky.

My dreams consisted of myself on a large golden beach, it seemed flawless like paradise island. I was facing the sea in front of me, It was intense blue colour that amazed me. Looking to my left and right all I could see was the beach continuing on and on. Behind me was a green forest that looked endless. No human constructions where to be seen. I was aww'ed, I said to my future self "Too bad you cannot find anything like this in real life."

What my future self said next shocked me, he told me this was not some 'dreamscape' he had created. He said this world was given to him by his patron, that this world belonged to him, to me in the future. It's his home, my home in the future, he said "it's a world actually more like a reality that exists outside of the universe, in its own little pocket. a reality that exists beyond the rules and binds of the universe. It's tied directly to my will alone. If I will it to be night, it will be night. If I will it to be day it will be day." I was amazed this world, no wrong, reality existed off my will and was given to me as a gift from my Patron. I had no clue who my Patron was and when I asked, my future self just said it was not yet time for me to know, phrases like that were really starting to annoy me.

I asked something stupid. I asked if we slept on the beach, as I could not see myself making an house anytime soon. He gave me a strange look then looked off to the left I followed his gaze one second there was nothing there, then the next second they was a beach hut. He smiled and said "Like I said a reality bound to my will. It's not in my ability to create life or will life into existence, I should say. But I can create magical constructs that seem like living things. You will see this at a later date, when I conjure some creatures you have fought in the past, they may look and act alive but they are not, they are just magical constructs made by will. As for where I sleep, I have a personal beach house on a cliff as a permanent residence, which I call home and where I store stuff, instead of manifesting stuff and getting rid of stuff all the time." He looked towards the beach hut and I guess he willed it out of existence "Before you ask, No you cannot see the beach house in where I reside, it is yours to create one day from your will."

I was stood there dumbly, then I asked a question that has been itching on my mind but I was afraid to ask. I asked "What about my friends and family, when I become this Guardian?" my future self gave me another sad look and replied "To the world you die Percy, they find your body. The strings binding you to that life must be mostly cut. You can still visit them in dreams, watch in on them and over them, but to the world Percy Jackson will be dead, they can never know you're a Guardian. As I said before a duty of yours is to maintain balance, you have too many connections to Earth, they would expect you to be well, Percy. They would expect special treatment. The Gods would still see you as there subject, bound to their will, people don't deal well with change. But as I said you can still communicate with your family and friends through dreams or dreamlike states. You still can watch over your friends and family."

My future self paused a moment for me to process the information. While I was sad I could understand. At least I could keep contact through dreams and watch over my friends and family. I have kind of been doing that to my mortal family already. I kept in contact through Iris Messaging, but I could not be around My Mom or Paul my scent was becoming too strong, not only that I had A-LOT of enemies, then their as always the creatures that would try to kill me for fame, Like the gorgon sisters. Right then I understood and accepted the fact that Percy Jackson had to die, then a thought came to my head. I spoke up "You said they found my body, if that is true then how come you look like me?" He laughed a bit then replied "Yes, we get a new body. Don't worry we are still Male, It's a good body we choose so you have nothing to be worried about. The body is made from the fabric of both the void and universe."

He paused a second for me to process and then start speaking again "No, my new body is not an exact replica of my original, this is not how the new body looks, you choose the body so I won't ruin the surprise. We appear how we want to appear, as well that we shift into different living things including animals or even monsters."

He paused then resumed "We also go by a new name as-well. I will give you a little clue, it begins with an N and the definition of the name is I quote 'A connection or series of connections linking two or more things.' quite fitting name for our purpose, don't you think, Percy" He smiled at me with a bit of mirth knowing I was going to be driving myself insane trying to think what my future name could be.

When I was awake I did the usual training with other demigods, still fought in the Giant War and against Gaea. The two camps where getting along to fight against a common enemy. I remember the day before the dreams just before Argo II landed at Camp Jupiter. I was excited to be reunited with my friends. Annabeth and I tried going back to what we were before Juno took me from Camp Half-Blood, but we realised that we worked better as friends. Annabeth has a new boyfriend Andrew, he seems like a good guy, I am happy for them.

Since the dreams with my future self has started I have felt an Inner Peace a Calmness almost now almost night when I sleep I dream of myself on that beach with my future self. We mostly practise on my water powers whilst I was dreaming.

The first sessions consisted of sensing, I almost laughed when I heard it seemed to simple. Boy was I wrong. My future self manifested a blindfold and a cup, he then scooped some water out of the sea. He told me to sit down and put the blindfold on. He then said the cup with some water in is somewhere on the beach and I had to point to where the cup was by sensing the water within the cup.

Every time I thought of where the water was, all I could think of was the sea, which I could hear. So I was just sat there trying to sense this damn cup with a bit of water in. I failed miserable, I just started pointing random directions, basically giving in.

This continued on for about five dreams, I was starting to get bored. The sixth dream I was going about trying to sense the water in the cup, when it was like a switch gone on inside my head, I could sense all the water. Anything that was liquid around me, even the blood or ichor, within myself and future self. I suddenly tried to scenes the cup with some water in, sensing for a concentrated amount a water. I suddenly pointed in the direction where I thought the cup with the water was located, he told me to take my blindfold off, and Yes I was pointing directly at the cup with the water in.

I put my blindfold on and he moved the cup several more times and each time I pointed to the correct location.

I asked my future self about how I sensed liquid within mine and his body, he nodded "Yes you are able to sense and control all forms or liquids or things that come from liquid such as Ice or Vapour and Yes you can control them as-well including blood or ichor within a body. Yes you could potentially control a person body using this power or kill them by flooding the lungs, blowing a blood vessel, freezing the blood, boiling the blood or many different scenarios, but I think that is a violation, dishonourable and just plain wrong" A agreed nodding my head it did seem those things, of course I realised I was agreeing with myself, that brought a wry smile to my mouth.

When I awoke, I suddenly notice the difference from when I usually awoke. I could sense many more things around me. The sense I learnt whilst sleeping became a part of me. It's one thing using it on deserted beach. Now I was awake, I could not believe how much more I could sense. It was like I have been blind and can finally see things. I realised all my life I have been neglecting a sense I wasn't even aware off, something that was always a part of me. Whilst I was training I thought stuff along the lines of "This seems soo pointless and useless skill" now I have the sense, I realise how wrong I was. I was starting to realise how beneficial this sense was, I was so much more aware of everything around me. I realised that once I developed this ability I be able to sense opponents in all directions in combat. Hades I could sense them if they was invisible like someone using Annabeth Invisibility Cap.

At night, I still trained on my senses. At first I learned to sense the cup with smaller and smaller quantities of water until there was about a teaspoon full of water in the cup. We then proceeded on to adding more cups. For example three cups would be have water from the sea, then one cup would have spring water instead of sea water and I would have to detect the one with spring water. To be able to sense the difference between different types of liquids, even if it just a tiny amount.

Then we stepped up once again instead of one cup having different type of water, they all contained sea water, same amount, identical cups, in other words no apparent differences. I looked at him, at my future self like he was crazy, or he was making a joke, but apparently not. So I kept selecting a cup, kept failing time and time again, but I kept trying at it remembering when I was new to sensing. Then I started to succeed in the task, For some reason I cannot explain, I just know which cup with water I picked and able to sense it.

Instead of sensing cups with water in, he now manifested a ball size of a golf ball with water in. He also manifested a baseball bat. He told me to put the blindfold on and use my water scenes to hit the ball. I was excited by the prospect, though I should of known it would still be hard, but after a while my sensing got even more sharper and soon enough I was able to hit the ball.

Then when he was content with my skill, he stepped up again. This time the ball didn't have any water within. I asked him how the hades I was suppose to sense it, when it doesn't even have water to sense. He calmly replied "There is water in the vapour within the air, instead of focusing on water within the ball, focus on the vapour and how the balls travels through the air." Well as you can guess this took quite a while to master. Took over 15x longer than just sensing on the ball with the water inside. Even though at times, I became very frustrated, I never thought about giving up. I was determined. I could feel my senses becoming sharper all the time. Hades my water senses was sharper than my visual senses. True I could not read using water senses, but I could count the strands of hair on someone's head if I wanted to. (P.S. to self: don't give myself any ideas.)

Next he taught me how to Freeze and Boil water. I was thinking that was beyond my ability because how was I suppose to Heat or Freeze using my water powers? My future self told me what temperature and heat actually are. His words was something along the lines of "Temperature is a scale to measure heat, Such as Kelvin, Celsius or Fahrenheit and Heat is the Kinetic and Potential energy at the atom level." I was not all that great when it came to science, so we talked about it a little bit more and in more details.

I learned to heat liquid/water up, I had to excite the atoms to create thermal energy and of course to freeze liquids/water I had to do the reverse. Like everything else so far sounds easy, but it was not, I am really starting to think my motto should be "Easier said than done". I kept at it, at first when I started to freeze and boil water, I could only do small amounts and even when I did, the energy of performing such a task would leave me exhausted. I thought a number of times I am going to pass out within my sleep, I had to mentally laugh in my exhausted state thinking of how absurd that thought was.

I kept training with boiling and freezing. It was becoming easier and easier. It seemed like it no longer made me tired. I asked my future self if my water powers was becoming more powerful, because to my understanding, powers of a demigod didn't really increase and certainly not on this scale. For a demigod it's more like you already had the power within you, but it just locked away, like when a demigod recognises their a demigod, their power starts to unlock because they are acknowledging that they are a demigod. Even though, they powers start to unlock when they hit puberty of the chemical warfare that's happening within the body.

My future self told me that my water powers wasn't increasing but I am becoming more powerful. But not because I am getting more power, but because my control and efficiency over liquids instead of being sloppy and wasteful with my power. In other words with my new control over my power, over water, I could do more for less, instead of being wasteful throwing raw power at water and expecting it to do my will.

My future self stated I could beat my father in certain aspects. I could not control the whole sea, as I did not have anywhere near the energy of my father or a god in general, but I do have much more tighter control on a smaller scale. My future self told me. fathers control over water is sloppy, but he never had to really worry about running out of energy or getting exhausted, as he had so much raw energy over his domain which includes water and the sea.

The next thing I did for training was very much like Star Wars. I felt like Luke Skywalker. My future self manifested a wooden sword, laughing saying he did not trust me to do this with a real sword. The sword was put on the ground 10 yards away, It was my task to use and control the vapour within the air and push the wooden sword into my hand, hilt first. He empathized on push stating that an helium balloon getting pushed up into the air because the helium is lighter than air. Just like stuff with air such as floats (where the air can counter the weight of the object) gets pushed up, to the surface, out of the water because air is lighter than water.

I got the idea, I have willed water to me myself through it and I heard how Jason flies by controlling the winds. I asked my future self would I be able to fly using this ability. He stated no I wouldn't be able to fly at lease not on earth, as vapour is so much more less in the air. He laughed and stated I might be able to make a baby float or slow a falling descent down, but sadly no I couldn't account for my mass to be able to fly, not even on foggy days, how sad.

So here I am on a beach trying to use 'the force' to make my wooden sword fly through the air in to my hands like a light sabre. The wooden sword made some few twitches here and there at first. Maybe I should be tied upside down, hanging from my feet with my life in peril danger from a Yeti creature, that worked for Luke. Oh there's a fought it also worked for me and my water powers when my head for getting stuffed down the toilet, I tried to think of my state I would have been in.. Hmmm, Light Bulb moment. ANGER, yes anger will do. So I started to think of things and current frustrations to fuel my anger. I held my hand out and with my and in my anger commanded the sword to be pushed into my hand. The wooden sword came flying towards me literally, it didn't go as planned the sword hit me in stomach with quite as bit of force, as it travelled through the air fast.

My future self started laughing at my expense which peeved me off. I was on the floor in pain and he's laughing. He came over put his hand on my shoulder and said "Rest easy, Son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece." I decided to play along and spoke the next line "Ben? Ben Kenobi, Boy am I glad to see you." Now I started laughing to we were both laughing.

My future started speaking "Let's continue with Star-Wars, there is surprising wisdom in that movie. ' Remember, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through him.'" he looked at me expectedly I replied "'You mean it controls your actions?'" he continued "'Partially, but it also obeys your commands.'"

He then paused and continued with another Star-Wars quote "Yes! A Jedi strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggressions. The dark side of the Force are they, easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight, If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will." he paused again looking serious then continued "Remember what I spoke about at an earlier date. About control of your ability instead of using raw force. While anger maybe fast and explosive, do not depend on it. You want it to be under your control, your will. Not using, depending on volatile emotion or states for your powers to work. Throwing raw emotion that translates in to raw power expecting it to bow to your will. do you understand?"

I nodded. I understood, it was the same with sword fighting and having a level head. You could not depend on anger. Anger can be blinding, it's easy to lose control. I've even taught this to campers hell I have even beaten opponents like titans, through making them angry, that or they were too arrogant. Instead of just crushing me they decided to play around with me and befell to their own arrogance, to their own cockiness. While I have channelled anger in the past, even I know it is better to rely on your own skill, your own talent, instead on one's own emotions. I started training again, but this time depending on my control over my powers instead of using anger to fuel my powers.

It took longer, but I expected that, as I wasn't using shortcuts. When I finally mastered it, I was happy, more like thrilled. It was totally under my control, instead of being at the mercy of unpredictable emotions. I did not need to rile myself up, to make myself anger to do it, with much less impressive results. But that not the main thing that thrilled me, the main thing that thrilled me was my personal growth. True I still make mistakes and likely always would, I accept that, life is about learning and new experiences. Looking back before my training, I could not believe how I believed I was good with my skill at using my powers. I was foolish, stupid, reckless and mostly naive. I could do things with my powers, but they were never really under my control, I realise that now. I swore to try be better in my future, not try to blind myself and keep an open mind.

The next thing I learnt was kind of like Iris Messaging. For this to work, I needed to sources of water, for both sender and recipient. For beginning the lessons, I learned with two bowls of water. This is where the earlier lesson of sensing and identifying the water in a cup lesson, even though all cup of waters contained the same water came in the equation. I needed to identify the two sources of water, that special sense I cannot explain. Then I had to link/tie them together using my powers. I know, it sounds crazy, it did to me. I kept trying and trying until I managed, I still don't get how it works, but it does, so I am not complaining.

Now I can do free Iris Messaging, well not really. I need a body of water to be able to do it as vapour is to thin, too insubstantial. I can look down from the clouds, as clouds indicate a substantial amount of water, or look out of rivers or water in bath tub or even water within a glass, but I cannot do it as Iris the rainbow goddess does it, using light as a prism effect with the vapour in the air. I can also make them auditory only, in-fact it's much more easier to do and easier to maintain.

Oh I can also use my freaky sense to track people down, in a general area, as I have to be focusing on the area I am remote sensing.

Now It's time for my last lesson. My future self said this is potentially the most dangerous thing to learn, but I should be ok as he survived it. He told me Poseidon could teach this skill to his kids quite easy, but he is not allowed. He said Poseidon could hold it to ensure it's done properly and take control if it isn't. My future self said he could not do this, as our 'life essence' is basically the exact same from two temporal points (meaning two points of different timelines.) This is why he left this lesson for the last lesson.

I first had to do some visualising skills, which involved encasing my mind within a bubble. He stated if I didn't do this then my mind would like dissipate. He tried some mental pokes, to make sure it was holding whilst using other distractions. Once he was content with my 'mind shielding', then he begin to explain the theory behind 'vapour travel'.

He reminded me, what a Nereid once told me about being part of the sea. The theory was to focus on a destination before hand, break myself down, to I myself are vapour. Then I had to will the vapour me (All of me) to the destination, then reassemble myself.

What could possibly be dangerous about that. You know other than dissolution, by losing myself and unable to reform. Oh yeah if I don't keep hold of all of myself I could lose parts of myself, I could also add mass, or re-ensemble myself wrongly.

My future self told me whilst it sounds dangerous, it's not as dangerous as it sounds. He told me 'like attracts like' and my body in physical or vapour have a connection a bounding, that basically calls to it-self like a magnet. He also told me other children of Poseidon has been able to manage vapour travel without all my sensing and control training. I felt slightly reassured.

I decided just to do it. I visualised the bubble around my mind, then I visualised my destination (which wasn't hard as it was around 30 meters away) I willed my body to change to vapour and travel to the destination. One moment I was stood where I was, then I was at my destination. I saw why you needed to set your destination and will it before hand, Also like my future self said my body put itself back together. I was so surprised it worked, I was gobsmacked. It sounded like the hardest thing to do, but it was actually the easiest. At first I was slightly disappointed, then i remembered the results for failure, which lead back to happiness.

That was basically my dream training done. My future self still brought me there three nights of the week, so that I could practise and improve my skill.

The war continued on, we eventually won. Now I am in the Olympus Throne room where they are offering Annabeth and the seven from prophecy the chance to become 'Immortal Trainers'. I knew this wasn't my path, but I was happy for them. They deserved it and they get to be semi-Immortal, that's good. They made Nico a God. I was happy about that. He is like a brother to me, but Nico never fitted in at Camps. Now he has a purpose a reason for being instead of being an outcast, that spends too much time with the dead. I'm glad he will be fine, when I am gone, even though I could still visit him in dreams and look in on him.

Zeus went through asking the Annabeth and the seven from prophecy whether they wanted to become Immortal Campers in Chronological order, they'd be insane to turn down an offer like this. Zeus finally got to me and asked if I wanted to be an Immortal Trainer. I know it wasn't my destiny. I heard the future me in my head warning me to be respectful about turning down the deal and that things were about to get a bit messy, but not to worry the fates are about to show up.

I looked up to answer him, I said "No, Lord Zeus" Gods... You should have seen their faces... Both the Gods and Demigods. I truly wished I got it on video. They explained the deal again, thinking I would not turn it down. I turned it down and gave my reasons. As expected questions came from everybody, it was just noise.

Zeus finally got everyone silent, started asking the questions I could not answer. Zeus looked like I stole his thunder, which is not a good thing. The rest of the gods looked like I personally insulted them and kicked their puppy. The Throne Room was not feeling safe especially for me. I prayed to the fates.

The fates showed up the Gods looked Gob-smacked and afraid. The demigods looked panic as if there life threads where about to be snipped. The fates delivered their message and then disappeared. The room was tense, I got the feeling I was the reason, It felt awkward. I asked if I could leave. Zeus agreed I vapour travelled out, to get out of their as fast as possible. Destination: Camp Half-Blood.

**A.N: Thanks for reviews/adding to alerts etc, I don't know where people got the idea that I am turning Percy into a girl.. I might do a mission later where he appears as a girl, maybe joins the hunters for balancing some aspect. I don't know yet, But for the most part he will show as a male, for the first back to earth hero, I am going to have him imposing as a boy child. I wonder if anyone figures out his new name from the clue i've given?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Athena POV**

We have just finished the ceremony for the Immortal Trainers. The new trainers have just left the throne room and heading back to camp half-blood including the Roman campers Hazel, Frank, Rayna and Jason. There should have been four trainers per camp, but with Percy deciding not to join to be a trainer, Camp Half-Blood was left with three trainers.

Then again they did have Chiron who is already an Immortal Trainer. True, Camp Jupiter did have Lupa, who was like Chiron counterpart. Even though she was a Goddess. Dionysus was suppose to be Lupa counterpart in the role of Camp director, but it didn't turn out that way. So all in all, I guess it's kind of balanced out.

I had a feeling the others Gods in the throne room wanted to talk about Percy, but Hades and Nico was still in the throne room. While Hades would never discuss with demigods what happens in the throne room, Nico was still loyal to Percy and the trainers directly. So anything said would likely get back to Percy.

So we started talking about regular concerns. You could tell they was tension in the room. Hades, even though he is a major God, He was not welcome on Olympus. After what happened today we couldn't exactly just say he is dismissed and send him back to the underworld. His son was just granted Godhood.

As the meeting was coming to a close, we started to talk about Nico and celebrity events to be scheduled. Every time a God is born or made a celebration is required. This is a way to inform all the other Gods about the new God. Nico for his part looked embarrassed, that was understandable. The children of the Underworld liked sticking mostly to the shadows and out of the light. The event was scheduled for in one weeks' time. Hermes was giving the task to deliver the invitation to all the other Gods. This give the other Gods time to get prepared for the event, instead of just throwing the event tonight.

The meeting came to an end, then the Gods went off to do their duties or anything else they did. Poseidon was still sat in his throne, looking distraught. I felt a stab of sympathy for the man, he just found out his Son is going to die. True having demigod children we know generally they life's are short lived, filled with trails and challenges, but to have it announced that they going to die is hard-going.

While Poseidon doesn't have many redeeming qualities, at least in my eyes. He does care his children, all his children, that is one thing I can respect within him. Whilst it pained myself to admit it, I actually started to approve of Percy after the second Titan War. My major concern about Percy that Annabeth would get hurt because of Percy. His fatal flaw is 'personal loyalty'. He would have never betrayed Annabeth. Whilst this quality is usually a great aspect in a romantic partner, in an hero it could be catastrophic, especially in someone like Percy, the guy who loyalty knew no bounds. He even gave Godhood up as a chance just to stay with his daughter.

My major concern was that I though and still think his enemies would use his fatal flaw against him. To do that his enemies would target my daughter, Annabeth. That was the real reason, I did not approve of their relationship. Not because of my rivalry against his father, as some may think. While I might approve of him personally as a demigod and a person, I am happy he broke it off with Annabeth as Percy has more enemies now than ever.

Annabeth is now in a relationship with someone else. He is a son of Mercury. I still don't approve of her chosen partner but in reality I probably wouldn't approve of anyone. I wished she did not have to choose a son of Mercury though. Hermes/Mercury children are deceitful by nature. Notorious was playing tricks, thievery and lying. Whilst these points does not say they will be unfaithful within a relationship, it could be a very possible outcome. My daughter has already been hurt by a son of Hermes, I just hope this one won't hurt her.

The only positive thing I can really take from their relationship, is that she won't likely be stolen, hurt, used by enemies of her partner, unlike children of the big three or children that are tied into great prophecies. Children of great prophecies tend to accumulate enemies due to their part in stopping the great prophecy. Children of the big three tend to have enemies because of their heritage, accomplishments and namesake. Percy not only a child of the big three, he has also played a major part in two great prophecies with stopping the Titan Lord, Kronos as-well as Gaia a primordial goddess of the earth and the Giants. For that reason alone, Percy has more enemies than any demigod to have ever lived. Not to mention a lot who want to kill him for the fame of killing the one who has done so much.

I know the Gods will be discussing Percy in the next meeting, they will also be keeping a close eye on Percy. The Gods do not like not knowing something. I myself, hate not knowing something. I am the Wisdom Goddess.

Even being the Wisdom Goddess, I know knowledge can be a curse/burden as-well as a gift/blessing, I know it's not always wise to know everything or too much of something, but the other side of me hates not knowing. Ignorance of knowledge can affect my suggestions or decisions. How am I suppose to make an informed decision, if I do not have all the required information? Urghh! I know this is mostly part of my unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Urgh I hate not knowing things!

I started thinking about two of my children, Sophia and Sonia. They're twins, but they special. They are still created from thought. They father, Bren was a Roman demigod not even he knows about his children.

Bren is child of Bellona who his the roman Goddess for Battle strategy. While that is part of my title as Athena, in the roman form, Minerva, it was stripped from my title. So the children that come from my roman aspect fail to get the battle strategy. Sonia and Sofia are my daughters as Athena, which means they get battle strategy, but there father was naturally smart and him also being a son of Bellona also has Battle Strategy inherited.

I joined the roman camp undercover, befriended Bren as I needed a connection. Once a connection formed between us, I combined my thoughts with his, without him knowing. That was the last time a saw him. I gave the demigods children to Shelly who is 26 years old. She is a demigod but her scent has weakened and no longer goes to camp. She's a daughter of mine who wanted to children, but was unable to conceive children. I told Shelly that they father died before they children came to be and asked her if she would like to raise the children as her own, even knowing they would be her half-sisters. She agreed. So now she is raising my children.

I do not know what made me feel the urge to take such actions, I just had a feeling that this was required. I know having a child with a demigod is practically an unwritten rule that basically says that it is forbidden. The children of demigod plus a god would be naturally powerful, in theory these children will exceed expectations. They scent may or may not be more powerful than a child of the big three. I know I could have brought a terrible destiny for the twin girls. I took a lot of steps to keep this hidden from the rest of the Gods, as such actions will likely to be frowned upon or they perhaps afraid that the children could be too powerful. Though I personally don't see it. My children rely on knowledge, wisdom and tactic. I don't see how having more would be harmful unless they working for enemy, then they would be able to out match my current children, but that is a point a cannot think on.

If they were the offspring of a demigod child of the big three and a God. Then I could certainly see the reason for concern as children of the Big Three already have a lot of raw power. Or worse one of the Big Three having a child with a demigod. In that case the child would have much more immense power. Look at the power that Percy has displayed an he is a regular demigod. On that note at least Percy is unknowingly doing myself a favour, while the Gods will be keeping an eye on him, I can watch over the twins and hopefully this secret will never be revealed.

**Percy POV**

I vapour travelled to my father's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I know the others won't be back until later. They will have to go through the ceremony and then travel to camp by a van from the Empire State Building. I know if I went out into camp to train or do anything that I would be bombarded by questions. I didn't feel as it was my place to reveal what took place about Nico being a new God or about new immortal trainers. So I decided to hang out in my cabin for a while.

They wasn't much to do, this would have drove me crazy at one point. Since starting my training with my future self, unsuppressing my extra senses and working on control. I found out I lost my ADHD or it was under my control. Too bad I still suffered Dyslexia.

I really didn't understand that, I mean I am a child of a God, where Gods are currently at the heart of western civilisation which speak English, but apparently my brain is still hard-wired for Ancient Greek. The Romans are hard-wired for Latin even though they come from the same essence of God except in a different aspect. Now why can't they make it, so its modern English as they now been talking English for Zeus knows how long.

Oh and not only those points, but apparently animals can read English fine, like that pink Poodle Grover spoke to on my first quest to retrieve Zeus Lightening Bolt, How unfair, I'm stuck with an outdated codex in my head, which is useless except reading Ancient texts which are only found in Camp Half-blood and most have been upgraded to English.

I laid on my bed just sensing stuff around me. The Gods know that I can vapour travel now, that probably shocked them. While it sounds hard and real dangerous. It was simple overall, the only risk I had when I got taught it, is that I didn't have my father, If I did something wrong. If the Gods knew all I have learnt, all that I can do, they would probably be Intimidated and view me as a risk. I am not planning on revealing what I can do to anyone.

After a few hours of training, I heard an announcement that the Hunters will be coming to the Camp later on. I mentally signed knowing that I probably got an angry interrogation coming by Thalia. Shortly after the Immortal Trainers showed up. As expected they was bombarded with questions, they said they would explain tonight at the bonfire. They also asked where Percy and Nico was, I walked out figuring I couldn't hold it off any longer. So I walked out with a smile plastered on my face and said "Hey guys, Welcome back!" I can't explain the looks on their faces, but my mind said get out of there now.. so I spoke up "I'm going to go train somewhere, elsewhere. Catch you later on. Oh and Congratz" I scurried off quickly before they had chance to react. Luckily for me the campers was still throwing questions at them and asking why I congratulated them. I gave myself mentally a tap on the back for a job well done. But I had a feeling I would pay for it later on, anything to delay though.

**Nico POV**

Well today has been a very surprising day. I got offered to become a God. I accepted and actually became a God. Six from the prophecy of seven and Annabeth became Immortal Trainers. Percy turned down the offer to become an Immortal Trainer, even though it had a clear out clause attached.

The Gods were stunned beyond belief, Gods it was hilarious. Well would have been, If I wasn't scared of them killing me. if I laughed. Though the temptation was there, but it did not feel a safe thing to do. Oh wait, I am a God. I cannot die... But I can still feel pain or be punished in other awful ways which I do not want to think about.

Zeus tried explaining the terms of an Immortal Trainer again. Pointing out the obvious out-clause. Again, Percy turned it down. Now the Throne room was starting to feel very unsafe. I am guessing Zeus is feeling humiliated and confused by Percy, who he considers a demigod that isn't too high in his opinion. Well except for his own kids of course.

When I first heard Percy was going to die in a few years, I was saddened a little. But I thought it doesn't really matter to me. I be spending most of my time in the underworld. I could visit him in the Elysium or the Fields of the Blessed. After all Percy deserved nothing less. Then I heard he wouldn't be travelling to the underworld, which I did not understand at all. All people that die within western civilisation travel to the underworld. Does this mean people outside, Do not? I didn't know of the answer.

I continued on listening, he said he would still be able to get it contact. That lifted my spirits up, knowing I will still have a chance to speak with and interact with him, beyond the grave. Bad Humour!

Whole throne room started talking, I couldn't make heads from tails of it. Zeus silenced everyone and then started shooting questions at Percy, that probably just have been asked my people in the throne room all at once.

Three women appeared out of nowhere. I didn't take much to guess who they were. Everyone was shocked, I mean the actual 'Fates' showing up. They're basically legendary and never appear, not even to the Gods. I know they have shown up before twice in Percy's life, strange indeed.

They delivered their message then disappeared. The Throne room was intense. I supported Percy decision, even if I didn't understand it. He's been supportive towards me, He's my brother so I will support him. I don't need to understand. I trust his judgement and that he is making the right choice for himself, that's what is important. I know the Gods and his friends won't be so accepting. The fates have spoken he said all he can say. They'll be keeping a close eye on him trying to figure it out.

Percy asked for permission to leave, which Zeus granted. Percy disappeared, literally was there one second and then gone in a blink of an eye. I didn't understand what happened. The Gods looked like they understood. Zeus was looking angrily towards Poseidon as if he was to blame. I'm guessing he found a way to travel, like I can shadow travel. Maybe all the children of big three have a special way to travel, it would make sense.

The ceremony continued, no more surprises. It was quite boring. I want to get out of here. The trainers left, the Gods remained. I remained with my father. The council went on to do what I suppose was regular council things. It was truly boring. I did not understand why my father wanted to become a Olympian if this is what it involved. Count me out, maybe my father is truly crazy, I mused.

They started talking about a celebration for me, to introduce me to the Gods. I felt embarrassed, like I was being put on displayed. Here is Nico new God yada yada yada.

Finally we were done. Hermes got sent out to deliver invitations and Gods where off to do their own business.

I left with my father to return to the underworld. To begin training for my role as a God and to learn my responsibilities, rules, assortments and whatever else, oh fun.

**Annabeth POV**

We've just completed the ceremony to become Immortal Trainers and was dismissed and now travelling back to Camp Half-Blood.

I was utterly confused of the events taking place surrounding Percy. Sure we not dating any more but I still care for him and consider him a close friend. I was confused, sad and also mad. Questions was spinning around inside my head. 'He's going to die in four years time?', 'Why isn't he fighting it? He could have became an Immortal Trainer and tried to avoid it.. Why has he just accepted it as if it already happened?', 'How long has he known, why didn't he tell me?', 'What is with all the damn secrets?'.

Everyone was silent within the van. Percy been different ever since Juno stole him away and put him in the Roman Camp. He was always a seaweed brain before, there was always a place for me. Now he's... well he's not clueless, independent. he seems sharp, hard, warrior like.

He also seems comfortable and found an inner peace and calm within himself, which most self-help books try to indicate at. What's the words I am looking for... Ahh that he found his enlightened self.

He doesn't even seem to have ADHD anymore, he can sit back and relax without fidgeting or moving around. Not even I can do that or any other demigods I know who has suffered from ADHD.

Jason spoke up and asked if I knew anything about Percy. I felt myself scowl. No I didn't know anything and I hate not knowing. I know that Percy cannot say more than he already has as the fates has indicated as much, but I still didn't like the fact. I replied saying a didn't know anymore than they do.

We got back to Camp, we were quickly surrounded by campers asking what happened, why we were needed at Olympus. Well Percy hadn't told them anything, I figured as much. We assured the campers that we would explain tonight at the bonfire.

The campers started asking where Percy and Nico was. I knew where Nico was but Percy should have been at Camp for a while. A flash of worry went through me. It was obvious at Olympus that Percy learnt a new way to travel, that disappear thing he did whatever that was, I suppose it was some kind of water travel like Nico uses shadows to travel. What if something went wrong and he did not make it?

Just as the thought went through my mind Percy strolled out of his cabin with a smile on his face. He greeted us as if nothing happened. It's oblivious by the campers reactions that he has been hiding out within his cabin. I was slightly narked and looking at my fellow trainers they shared the same sentiment. He left us to deal with the campers, as if he wasn't even at Olympus, as if he'd never left his cabin. Even though he was the one to cause the most stirring today. I knew he wouldn't tell them about the Immortal Trainers offer, but he didn't even explain to the Camp that he couldn't accept a prize from Olympus due to his reasons that he's not going to be around much longer. I bet he figured he would avoid it all together, not even tell the campers.

Well he is going to get a surprise tonight at the bonfire. I pulled the rest of the trainers off and discuss how we going to reveal tonight at camp bonfire that we're Immortal Trainers and expose the stuff surrounding Percy. Payback!

A little while later the Hunters came to camp. I was happy, I got to see my friend, Thalia. I did not tell Thalia anything yet, I would wait till tonight at the bonfire. She knows something happened at Olympus but I just told her she would have to wait to the bonfire. I was thinking about Percy then Thalia or more specifically Thalia reactions when she hears what went down at Olympus.

A smile came to my lips. Thalia is going to flip out on Percy. I should feel sorry for Percy for having to deal with Thalia reaction first hand, but he brought it onto himself. Thalia see's Percy as a brother. When she finds out Percy turned down the Immortal Trainer offer, not once but twice. She's going to explode. She doesn't deal with emotions good.

Later that night, after we had our meal, at the camps bonfire. Chiron called everyone's attention. We Immortal Trainers went up and stood next to Chiron. Chiron informed the Camp that we would like to announce what happened on Olympus.

I looked over to Percy. He looked uncomfortable, he looked like he wanted to get out of there. I and the other trainers smiled sickly at him. I started talking first, I explained about Nico becoming a God and Ambassador as well as Ghost King. The campers looking in Aww and Thalia looked happy to know Nico will always be around.

I then explained the offer of Immortal Campers in detail and about the out-clause to ensure everyone gathered understood. We were shooting looks at Percy who was shifting even more in his chair now. It's all about the presentation, I cheered inside my head. We informed the campers that we became Immortal Trainers, motioning to the rest who stood up front.

The whole camp cheered for us. I looked over to Percy who looked panicked. Yup he knows this is payback. I looked over to Thalia who looked ecstatic that she didn't need to watch her friends die with her being an immortal hunter.

I was starting to feel sorry for what I was about to do, I was going to rip the rug out from beneath her feet, but she needed to know. There was no way around that fact.

The campers settled down. Thalia then looked towards Percy seeing him almost grey and panicked and in no condition to talk, she frowned. She turned back to Annabeth and asked "What about Percy? He's immortal, right? isn't he an Immortal Trainer? or did they offer him something else like Godhood?"

All the campers looked interested in the questions presented. The show must go on. I replied "They did offer him the chance to become an Immortal Trainer" I paused to build tension "But he turned the offer down, Twice. He turned it stating to the Gods that it is his destiny to die, In four years time no less. Shortly after the fates shown up to confirm and stated he cannot say anymore on the matter."

The campers had various of faces, must not understanding. I can't blame them there, I don't even understand. Thalia who looked so happy moments ago looked grief stricken and furious. Her eyes were flashing directly looking at Percy as if he the one to blame, which I guess is true. Percy for his part instead of turning grey, he was now turning white, when he saw Thalia.

Thalia pointed towards Percy "PERSEUS! YOU, ME FOREST NOW!" in an angry sharp tone. Percy stood up "Wow, would you look at time..." Thalia eyes got tighter and sparks started coming off her. Percy tried something else "I need to go to the bathroom!" Thalia walked over grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him in the forest growling "NOW!" as she was dragging Percy off into the woods she looked back at the campers and said "STAY!" everyone basically gulped and nodded.

After they disappeared into the woods, you heard Thalia screaming at Percy. Payback served and delivered. I smirked to myself. I looked to the other trainers they looked shocked by Thalia reaction. Thalia was an hunter and she was usually collected and composed. I knew better, the people she considered her family and friends are very important in her mind. It's the same case with Nico and especially Percy because after all Percy and Thalia are very alike, they almost seem like twins.

**Thalia POV**

I arrived at camp. I am aware that the seven from prophecy with Annabeth and Nico was summoned to Olympus. I knew this because my lady informed me, when she was leaving. I didn't know why they were summoned to Olympus, but I knew something happened. They probably received some kind of reward for the roles they had played during the great prophecy about the seven. Gods are not big on giving rewards or really acknowledging demigods at all so I was curious. I asked Annabeth several times what happened, she always replied that I will find out at tonight bonfire. So I guess I am going to have to wait.

Later that night after the evening meal. I was sat at the hunters table for the evening events, the bonfire was going strong. Chiron called for everybody attention. Annabeth and six from the prophecy from seven out up and stood at the front. I guessing they were going to reveal what happened at Olympus. I was curious to why Percy was not up there with them, but I figured he had his own story to tell. He probably received a different gift being major participant of two prophecies and saving the Gods hides once again.

They first started explaining about Nico and how he got offered Godhood, as well as he's duties. I was happy, Nico and Percy are like brothers to me. True I have a real blood brother, Jason, but I thought Jason was dead for a long time. He will always be my brother, but he's leading his own life now and I wasn't as close to him as Percy or Nico, maybe one day in the future we could be close again.

Annabeth went on to explain what the Gods offered them. The Immortal Trainers sounded like a sweet deal, overall. They help train and prepare future heroes. There partners also had a chance to achieve immortality, as long as they follow the same rules and faithful within a relationship. How it should be or people would try to be in the relationship for wrong reasons, such as to gain immortality.

The deal also contained an out, if the need for the heroes ever became too great the trainers could leave there post as a trainer and become a regular mortal demigod again. It seemed a very generous offer from the Gods. Even with the markings that the Gods made this deal to preserve current heroes encase there was a need for them in the future.

I was ecstatic. Nico, Annabeth and my brother Jason are all Immortal so I won't be losing them anytime in the future, hopefully. Now I was just waiting for them to reveal Percy's gift. It must be good. I looked over to him. Something wasn't right. He seemed troubled, panicked even. I frowned.

I spoke up "What about Percy? He's immortal, right? isn't he an Immortal Camper? or did they offer him something else like Godhood?" The trainers looked saddened. They replied saying he was offered to become an Immortal Trainer not once but twice and he turned it down both times. I was getting sad, my sadness was fuelling my anger. I know that I am hot headed and don't deal with emotions or loss very well.

Annabeth continued talking stating that Percy said he was destined to die. Not only that but the fates showed up and confirmed it. I was becoming furious. He's not even going to try fight it. True if the fates stated he will die then he will, BUT he could still try to fight it. He could have became an Immortal Trainer and tried to defy fate, if he's going to die what has he got to lose to try to live?

I imagine my eyes were churning and smouldering. I stood up and pointed straight at Percy "PERSEUS! YOU, ME FOREST NOW!" in a tone that probably sent shivers down the campers back. It was his fault, I was feeling this way. I was thrilled moments ago. He tried to make excuses to try to escape, using time and needing to go to the bathroom excuse. I was unimpressed, in fact he was peeving me off even more. I stormed over to him, grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and started dragging him towards the forest, growling "Now". Before leaving completely, I turned back to glare at the campers and told them to stay. I didn't want anyone to see me as an emotional hysterical mess, I could feel the tears starting to pool at the corners of my eyes.

Once we were away from the campers. I shocked him hard. He just took it. I started screaming at him. Asking how could he be so stupid and idiotic, why does he have to die, why isn't he attempting to at least try to live.

Percy just looked at me with sympathetic eyes, like he wasn't the one who going to die. he spoke up "I am sorry Thalia, but this is the way it has to be. This is my destiny. But don't worry as one song ends, another begins. Even when I am dead, I will still be around. We can still talk, mostly in dreams as the energy would be considerable more to project into your mind whilst awake. I will visit, not all the time. I will have other duties and purposes, and demigod dreams are useful. But I will visit, I promise."

He came over and engulfed me in a hug. I started crying into his chest. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I trusted him. I felt that even when he dies, he will still be around in a sense and we can still be contact. I guess I couldn't wish for anything more. I know whatever it is that's going to happen, it must be important.

We talked a bit more, I finally stopped crying. We returned to the rest of the campers. I was happy once again for the people I consider family, even happy for Percy, while it might not have been what I expected or something I understand, I know that even when he dies, that I won't lose him .

**A.N: Sorry about the confusion due to the story summary. It removed the ( brackets ) and replaced them with a space, that made the summary look like it indicated Percy would become a girl. Sorry 'Ingsawesome'.**

**Congratulations to 'Experimental Agent 1123' for figuring out the name, Percy is going to adopt. I got the definition from Google using the search query define:nexus.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone else who read my story, marked it as a favourite, alerted. **

**Don't worry, I am not going to go so slow or through everyone's POV, with a lot of repetition like I have done this chapter. I felt it was important for this chapter.**

**Next chapter will probably what happens spanning the time at camp, to leaving camp and getting prepared for his death.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Poseidon POV**

It has been three days since the party for welcoming Nico to Godhood. For Nico part he looked uncomfortable throughout the whole event. It was a formal event, which meant he had to dress in formal attire. Well kind of formal attire. Black Trousers, Jacket and a bluish shirt without a tie. I understand I myself hate formal clothing.

-Flashback-

_The celebration (if you can call it that ) to introduce Nico to the other gods was a 'Gods' only event. The demigods were doing their own celebration at their camps. Which focused more on fun and celebrating than formalities, they get off lucky. The camp half-blood celebrations will be coming to an end soon. The Camp Jupiter is just starting to warm up with Jupiter being three hours behind Camp Half-Blood. _

_Jason, Rayna, Hazel, Frank and even Piper returned to Camp Jupiter two days after their announcement to Camp Half-blood. The night they returned to the Camp, they made their announcements to the camp. The campers were surprised. This thing is basically unheard of in Roman terms, but most were happy with the outcome. The only campers that did not seem happy was Octavian and his followers, but that was expected._

_The Gods are aware of Octavian exploits and hunger for power, but Ancient Law prohibits us from getting involved on such medial stuff. It is up to the camp to deal with any issues that arise, even though his actions could have caused the end of the world as we know it. If the two camps did not manage to join forces to take on Gaia and the Giants. _

_Here I was forced to attend this event. I was never keen on events such as the like of these. but tonight, all I could what has transpired and that my Son was going to die. I guess I should be less shocked, less attached. After the first major prophecy, his death seemed imminent, but he survived that prophecy._

_There has been plenty of times, where Percy life has been endangered. When he was offered Godhood the first time, I thought that would be the end of it. He turned down Godhood, then Gaia started to rise and it was obvious he was going to play a part in the next prophecy, but he survived. From the moment he was introduced to the 'God world' his life seemed to be in full of danger. _

_When the second prophecy was completed and the Gods were deciding on how to reward the seven from the prophecy, we came up with the concept of Immortal Trainers. I agreed with the idea soon as it was announced. I thought Percy would finally be safe and have some peace. Little did I know his death was already planned out and he had to turn down the deal. It seems that he has always been heading towards death. He served his purpose on living now he has to go. I shouldn't be too surprised, it seems to be the way of things. _

_Now I was attending a formal event celebrating a child of Hades being granted Godhood. I happy for Nico. I don't know him personally, but I know that he's been like a brother to Percy, so I know all I need to know._

-End Flashback-

We having a council session today. With everything that has been going on lately it has forced the council meetings to be postponed. We were starting the weekly council meetings back up today. I wasn't really in the mood. I know they will be a discussion on Percy, which I didn't really want to sit through, even though I admit I am little curious to Percy's situations. But mainly I knew what I needed to know and that was Percy was going to die.

We went through the usual council stuff. It was always the same. Talking about duties, problems et cetera then rinse wash and repeat for the next meeting.

As the meeting was coming to an end, my brother Zeus asked if anyone knew anything on my sons situation. No-one knew anything, or if they did they didn't reveal it.

I looked other to Athena, she looked frustrated. It must be killing her not knowing something. I would have usually found it amusing, but I wasn't in the mood. I also looked at the other Gods. Most just had indifferent faces on. Apollo and Hermes looked saddened which didn't really surprise me. I knew they liked Percy and what he stood up for and his ideals.

I saw Artemis have a troubled face on, which surprised me slightly. I know Percy made Artemis conflicted. Artemis thinks the male species are scum of the world, but she came to respect Percy especially after the Atlas and Curse of the Sky situation.

He was also earned the respect of her former lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. Who was with Artemis and served her faithfully for over 2000 years. He is also like a brother to her current lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

Artemis and two of her lieutenants respecting Percy has caused Artemis to become conflicted. The thing she respects in Percy is also the thing she hates in Percy. In her mind, guys. All guys shouldn't have any redeeming qualities to speak of. They should be selfish, arrogant, egotistical, prideful, untrustworthy, deceitful and every other bad thing under the sun (her brother) in Artemis view, but Percy is not any of those things. So simply by him being himself, he challenges Artemis world views on the male species.

I think parts of her will be saddened, once Percy is gone. He is the only man to earn her respect, not only earned her respect but worthy of having it. I also think part of her will be relieved when Percy is gone. As the being who challenges her world views will no longer exist. Talk about screwed up.

As it was obvious no one knew anything, Athena spoke up, suggesting a possible lead for information. She suggested we bring in Hynos. Who is the God of Sleep and father to Morpheus who the God of Dreams. Athena suggested information that Percy cannot reveal might have been revealed within his sleep. It was a good suggestion, non demigod dreams are usually not controlled by their host.

We called in Hypnos instead of Morpheus for the simple reason is that Hypnos is the God of Sleep and all that surrounds sleep, including dreams. Well almost, he not in control of demigod dreams as they are part of the divine itself.

Zeus agreed and sent Hermes off to fetch Hypnos. Shortly after Hermes reappeared with Hypnos in toe. The council asked about recent regular sleep and dreams involving Percy. Hypnos looked anxious for his part, when the council asked the question. He was silent for a short while then spoke up "Lord Zeus, I afraid I don't have any information regarding recent sleep activity regarding the demigod you requested. When I try sense the sleep activity of the demigod you have asked about, all I get is nothing at all, like he is hidden from me, hasn't slept or doesn't exist." This shocked everyone in the Throne Room. I guessing one thing was on the mind of all the Gods, is this the fates doing? are the fates protecting/shielding Percy, including his dreams.

Zeus dismissed Hypnos, seems like the council meeting is coming to end. Zeus asked if there was anything else to discuss at today's meeting. Athena eyes lit up like she just thought of something.

**Athena POV**

We were in a council meeting. Zeus just asked if there was anything else to discuss a thought came to me. I spoke up "Father, to strengthen ties between the Roman and Greek camps, I have an idea." Zeus nodded to indicate for me continue.

"We are keeping the current locations of the camps, but there are opposite different sides of the country. The distance is currently an inconvenience and will likely dissolve the relationship over time. To counter this I suggest we create a link between the two camps folding space, so the distance is not an issue. I suggest we create a small phantom room like Calypso island. The room will have a water fountain within it for Iris messages, as-well as two doors. One door will lead to Camp Half-Blood and the other will lead to Camp Jupiter."

All the Gods started to look interested in the idea and seeing the benefits of such a creation.

"By my plans only one door will be able to open at any time. Also the door to the other camp can only be opened from the camp site as a security precaution. The connection shall last with the last door opened, meaning no-one will be trapped within this room. The fountain will allow campers to message the camp to open the door and grant access. Not only is it a security precaution, it will also reassure both camps that they are in control. The door will have shielding to only allow demigods, gods and animals through, not the essence of Titans or Monsters. Having a small room also reassures against possible attack, not many can fit in a small room and a door way is easily defensible."

Greek and Romans have a long bloodied history. I wanted this idea to be seen as safe over a possible threat for both camps. While the camps maybe allied at the moment, you can never know future events. The Romans seem to finally see hurting Greek Demigods is still hurting/weakening the Gods, for if the Greek aspect is weakened then so is the Roman as we are the same being but different aspects of the same being.

"It will strengthen the bounds, transferring camps would be like walking through a room. We could also easily exchange campers, so that they can learn from each other, but also keep their roots, which will strengthen the demigods and us for having them stronger."

I finished. I looked around, the Gods where all nodding. Zeus spoke up "That's an great idea. Such a deed will take a significant amount of power to accomplish, but looking around the council agrees with the idea put forth, so we shall make preparations to see that it is done. Anything else anything anyone would like to discuss?" The Gods shook their heads no "Then Meeting Dismissed." The Gods started flashing out.

**Percy POV**

It has almost been four years, since the end of the Second Giant War. My time is coming to an end as Percy Jackson, A demigod Son of Poseidon. The past four years has been consisted of training demigods, seeking out new demigods and killing monsters.

Not shortly after the announcements of Immortal Trainers. I completed my training with my future self. Afterwards I showed up to the beach, twice a week to keep myself trained.

We moved on to combat training with monsters, such as taking on a horde of monsters whilst blindfolded. After a few weeks of that my future self said I was good enough to continue my training by myself. My future self gave me the power to create magical constructs for creatures to train against, to keep my training senses sharp. He usually didn't turn up to the training sessions anymore, so I was just left by myself to keep myself in shape, which I was fine with.

The two camps have a good relationship. I would spend my time at both Roman and Greek Camp, when I wasn't out seeking demigods, or hunting monsters. The Romans see me as Roman and the Greeks see me as Greek. I started training both camps when I was at either one, as my swordsmanship was unmatched.

After the Immortal Trainers were announced and it was announced I wasn't one and that I was going to die. The campers at first became reserved around me. I understood their reactions, they were protecting themselves emotionally. They didn't know what to make off me and they were kind of wary to be around me. While mortal human/demigod know they and they friends will one day die (mostly) to have it announced as a definite, is not something they like to contemplate.

They eventually started acting normal around me, once they saw I was still the same as I was. Travel between the two camps became an easy thing. A few weeks after the Immortal Trainers came to be. A structure showed up at camp, one morning when we woke up. The structure was weird, it looked like a cobble stone wall made specifically for the door that was placed within the wall.

You could walk around it, the depth was less than a foot . There was a letter attached to the door explaining it purpose. If the door handle was white, it meant the door was open at the other camp and the door at our camp could not be opened. If the handle was golden it meant that we could use the door.

The handle at the time was golden, which meant we could open the door. We opened the door, it was weird seeing this room, when your eyes telling you it cannot be there. It was a small circular room. The room was created from white marble. In the middle of the room was a flowing water fountain for Iris Messages. At the other side there was another door, the door that would lead to the other camp site. The circular walls that lead from door to door, had an indent in them that had a trail of fire, that gave of a soft glow that lighted the room.

This room became known as "The Interchange" whilst not exactly accurate to the word, we did use it for exchanges as well as travel between the camps. Visits between the two camps became commonplace as well as learning from each other.

There was a lot of monsters in the world, that needed hunted down. After the war you would think they would be less monster attacks and less monsters, but Gaia basically opened the doors to Tartarus. After Gaia was lulled back asleep the monsters did not have someone to control them, so they was a lot of monster attacks in the mortal world. though mortals never realised they were monster attacks. I was always trying to go out to fight monsters, when possible. It became quite an hobby of mine. The other trainers could not go out to kill monsters, I almost felt sorry for them.

I also went out and collected some demigods, I was mostly there for support. Most demigods are young and in school, so I just kept an eye out for monsters whilst another demigod or satyr went for the demigod.

But now my time is coming to an end. Last week I said my goodbyes to both camps, they were sad but accepted it. I got in contact with my family said my goodbyes to my Mom, Paul and Vienna, I didn't dare risk going in person in case my scent attracted monsters. Oh by the way, Vienna is my little sister, she is two years old at the moment. She's a my Moms and Pauls child so its regular and she won't have to worry about her as much as she did with me growing up.

I decided it was time to get in contact with Thalia and ask to meet her. Also ask Thalia to request meet Lady Artemis as I have a favour to ask of her.

**Thalia POV**

I was laying down on my camp bed. Listening to music and thinking about recent events. Today we hunted down some monsters, that all we seem to do these days, they seemed endless. Currently we were in a woodland area in Los Angeles. The monsters seemed to be attracted to this area, then again I shouldn't be to surprise, with all the people that lived in this area.

Monsters generally stayed away from places that were very close to the demigod camps as of late, as the camps have been sending out demigods to slay monsters. So New York and San Francisco were pretty safe places at the moment, as campers where actively hunting down monsters that had been released from tartarus due to Gaia influence.

The strange thing is that even with Campers and Hunters, hunting down all these monsters, it still doesn't seem to be enough. In-fact it seems to be getting worse. New monsters have even been seen, that no one has never seen before, or monsters that shouldn't exist. Mythical monsters that exist outside of Greco-Roman world.

I suddenly heard Percy saying my name. I turned around and saw he was contacting me through an Iris message. I pulled my headphones out, slightly embarrassed as I was kicking my legs and humming whilst I was thinking. I gave him a stern look saying not to say anything. I probably would have done worse, but I knew he wouldn't be IM'ing me without a good reason, I also knew its almost been four years.

"Kelp head" I nodded towards him "Hey Thalia. How you doing?" "Ohh you know Hunting Monsters. The usual, you?" I replied "Saying my goodbyes, tying some loose ends. Listen Thals, I was hoping to meet up with you and Lady Artemis. Do you think you can arrange a meeting within the next week?" I thought about it. I knew my Lady would meet up with him due to her curiosity. I trait shared by myself. The Gods haven't been able to find out anything surrounding Percy, It drove them nuts.

The Gods have tried to use me to find out information about Percy. Thinking Percy would tell me, no such luck for them. It always sparked there interest when it came to Percy, every time I met up with him, My Lady or another God would come and question me, see if anything was revealed.

"Sure. What do you need to see Lady Artemis about anyways?" I asked curious "I have a favour to ask of her" I smirked "My Lady won't take to kindly to you asking her a favour. You are a boy after all" "Thanks Pinecone. I must say I preferred you as a tree, you didn't talk back. You were a beautiful pine tree, too bad something demonic came out of it" I blushed, I don't know why I still feel connected to the tree somehow and it felt personal. I mocked glared at him "Fine, I will ask my lady. Perhaps if we lucky she will turn you into an animal, you make a cute animal, or wait you're already an animal, maybe you be better as a jackalope!" Now it was his turn to mock glare at me. We joked around and talked some more. before he had to go.

I exited my tent and walked towards My Lady tent.

**Percy POV**

It has been two days since I Iris Messaged Thalia about a meeting. She got back in contact the day after saying that she and Lady Artemis would meet me tomorrow, which was yesterday to meet up in Central Park.

So here I was sat on a bench in Central Park waiting for Thalia and Artemis. I made sure I came early . A little while later I saw Artemis and Thalia walking towards me. I stood up as they approached, I gave a curt nod towards the goddess "Lady Artemis. Thank you for coming." I probably should have done more, but I was never good when it came to formalities. I turned to Thalia "Hey Thals" while going up and hugging her. Artemis would usually get furious if a boy hugged one of her hunters, but she knows we see each other as brother and sister, so she let it pass.

Artemis spoke up "I am busy boy, why have you request a meeting with me?" I responded to her "I have a request, or more precisely requests. As I have said before, I will be able to communicate to people even after my death." She nodded jaw clenched "I will make some requests in the future. These requests will be with the goal in mind of helping the world, Olympus or your hunters. Such as saving a demigod that could play a crucial role in the future or hunting down a creature, or reporting a threat" she looked at me curiously "Your statement seems fair, even if I don't like complying to the requests of a boy. Then again you are not any ordinary boy, but why me?" she cut in. I replied "You are a hunter as well as a goddess. The interference rule is not as tightly bound to you, as Hunters and maidens are under your domain. You can help when no other god or goddess cannot." She nodded in understanding.

I kept talking "I will also try help out The hunt, whenever possible. I won't be able to get directly involved directly or even help all the time or even most of the time, but whenever possible I will try to help. You might even get some new hunters out of it." She nodded gratefully , then spoke "As much as it pains me, I... thank you." she looked like she wanted to bite her own tongue off, Thalia looked equally surprised.

"As for today's request to meet you. I want to gave you a burden to pass on to any future true hero that shows potential, whether boy or girl." Artemis stopped me talking by cutting in "Why would I do this, Take on this burdan?" I started speaking once again "Ever since finding the truth about Riptide. I have tried to use it, to honour Zoe. It's a remarkable sword, I want the sword to be passed onto someone who is worthy. Who would use the sword for goodness. A hero with a true heart, whom is humble. I could not think of anyone better to take on this burden. You were her family, her sister to look up to. You gave her a home and a family. A reason for living. There is no one better to take on this burden."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the pen. Artemis had tears in her eyes, she was also wearing a soft smile. I layed riptide in my palm in front of her "Artemis. Will you take this burden on for myself and for Zoe. To pass Riptide onto the next hero, male or female?" She nodded and reach for Riptide and took the weapon. As she did a felt an energy settle into my palm from where her hand made contact with my hand.

She turned around "You did honour her and still do, thank you, Perseus. I always reserved doubts about you, but you are a being like no other" She turned back still sadly smiling "It has been an honour to know you. Goodbye Perseus." What she did next surprised me, she gave me a quick hug and then backed up. "I have to leave for Olympus now." she turned to Thalia who was looking bewildered with the whole thing. "Thalia stay and say your Goodbye to your friend. You can catch up with myself and the hunt later." Thalia nodded "Thank you, my lady" Artemis nodded then flashed out.

After Artemis left, me and Thalia went into New York. We first went to a cafe to order a burger meal for each of us. We then talked about stuff mainly about the past adventures and stories whilst exploring New York and having fun. A few hours later, she needed to leave to rejoin the Hunt. She hugged me and said Goodbye and told me I better stay in contact. I promised that I would.

After we parted. I booked an hotel room for the night, by manipulating the mist. Tomorrow I would set out to travel to a forest in Canada, I didn't really know why, I just felt that where I needed to go. My end was almost here. One last journey for this life, before a new journey begins.

**A.N: I am going to be using Monsters/Creatures or the idea of them from other mythologies, books, games and myths. They might not be exactly like they are from these things, I might just get the base idea and make them completely different, it's not about accuracy. Some will be completely made up.**

**For example. My Character Nexus is going to have a counterpart, Apollyon [The Destroyer][Actual greek character] (Abaddon - Hebrew Biblical Reference) she's going to be female and not anything like the stories or biblical reference. She's not evil, she a balancing force of nature. That will be introduced in the next chapter. Her and Nexus are going to have a weird kind of relationship, they aren't enemies, but they have different views of beliefs.**

**I haven't checked the story out yet as I have been busy the two weeks, but PercyJacksonfan4life asked if you could check out his/her story "The Dragon Rider", sounds an interesting concept so check it out if it interests you. I have also started adding story I like to my favourites. **

**For Chaos fictions I do recommend, check out the favourites section of profile:**

**Percy, Guardian of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos » by Starblade176**

**Guardian of the Earth » by chilledcactus **

**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe » by Lmb111514**

**Forget » by Shooplet**

**Assassin of Chaos: A second life » by Fighter1357**

**I found this chapter surprisingly hard to write. Anyways Thanks for Readings. Also Thanks to those that have reviewed or have subscribed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

Over the next few days, I headed west across the United States.

Travelling across country became easier, now I can vapour travel. I couldn't just vapour travel from New York to Los Angeles. Vapour Travel required quite a bit of energy to perform. Instead I needed to use a technique, which I liked to call jumping, as that what it kind of looked like I was moving from one area to another to create my travels.

Sure I could have used the interchange at Camp Half-Blood in New York to travel to Camp Jupiter in San Francisco in a matter of moments, but I have already said my goodbyes to both camps and thought it would be awkward to go back and through both camps just to say goodbye again.

One jump I could travel about 800 miles, but after the jump I was left pretty exhausted. It was November, so I usually rested up in B&B, Motel, Hotel or something until the next day. I came across Monsters on my travels, I was highly trained so I never really had trouble killing monsters anymore.

Over the past years most of the monsters either seemed to ignore me or run away from me or tried to run away from me, well until recently. A lot of monsters still avoided me, but lately a lot more monsters were becoming more bolder and challenging me.

Of course they were still those who thought they would take the chance and face me, or those who wanted the fame with killing me. I seemed to be known onsite by monsters. I don't know how monsters recognised me. Of course I knew my name and deeds was notorious within the monster world, but did they send a picture around of me with a sign saying 'This person is Percy Jackson.. Wanted Dead. Highly Dangerous'. A thought crossed my mind with my picture on a dart board, with a monster club throwing darts at my head, 50 points if you get him in the eye (bullseye). The thought brought a smirk to my face.

I was currently the third day, since I left New York. I was somewhere within the state of Montana. It was around 3pm, I decided to do my jumps around this time, as i was always starving and exhausted after such a long jump. 3pm gave me time to find somewhere decent to sleep, explore the town a bit and more importantly get something to eat after such a jump.

I was exploring the area, looking for somewhere decent to eat, when I heard a screech behind me. I turned around "There he is. I told you Euryale, I told you I smelt him." the one who was talking was jumping up and down. When I processed what I was hearing and seeing, the only thought that ran run my mind was _You have got to be kidding me._ "You dimwit" Euryale slapped her sister across the back of the head, " Stheno, we could have sneaked up on him and killed him" Yeah that's unlikely I thought, I always kept my water senses on and could tell when something was getting close to me within about 10 meters, anything further actively would be stretching my senses.

I stood there waiting for them. They walk up to me. Euryale pointed at me "You will die Perseus Jackson. Whoever kills you will become royalty. My sister and I will become Queens" wow actual right grammar in phrasing 'My Sister and I' I thought dryly. I had to stop myself doing an eye roll at them for what they said. I know I shouldn't get arrogant and underestimate my opponent , but I killed these two plenty of times, when I made my way to Camp Jupiter.

She kept on going on "You don't have the curse of Achilles to protect you this time. We will kill you and then we will be Queens. " what was Athena thinking, when she created these monsters. It didn't seem much of a curse for them. They seemed to love annoying demigods. Don't even get started when it comes to Medusa. She's a dangerous monster against demigods. All you have to do is look at her in the eye and you get turned to stone. She was also much smarter than her two sisters here. I'm so glad Medusa still have not yet reformed, as she still a major threat to me. It's also harder to fight your opponent when you cannot look at your opponent whilst fighting without getting stoned.

Sometimes I do have to question Athena's wisdom. Then again if Athena did not create Medusa, then my mother would not have been able to use Medusa head to stone Smelly Gabe.

My memories of how Medusa head was used on Smelly Gabe reminded me of the story involved with the original Perseus, who used the Medusa head to stone King Polydectes of Seriphos.

The tale goes Perseus and His mother Danae was saved King Polydectes brother, Dictys. Both Dictys and Polydectes fell in love Danae. Danae didn't love either of them. Dictys respected her decision and stood by her and raised Perseus like his own son. Polydectes did not accept her decision, Perseus became protective of his mother and would not allow Polydectes anywhere near his mother.

Kind Polydectes hitched a plan. He went under the pretence that he was going to marry a princess from another island, this princess was named Hippodamia. The King ordered every man of the island of Seriphos to buy a suitable gift for their marriage. Perseus was not wealthy by any means and was unable to get a gift, he shown up to the court empty handed. Polydectes and the nobles all looked down on him in scorn.

Polydectes announced he wanted the head of Medusa. Perseus who was unable to offer any gift pledged himself to bring Polydectes the head of Medusa. Polydectes agreed and told him he could not return to the island without the head of Medusa.

Perseus fulfilled the pledge and returned with the head of Medusa. When he did return he found out his mother was threatened and abused by Polydectes himself and she was being used as a slave for him. Perseus got furious stormed the council room. Polydectes was surprised to see Perseus alive and refused to believe he had fulfilled the task. Perseus then smiled and said he would prove it. He quickly shoved his hand in the bag containing Medusa head and closed his eyes as he brought the head out. All the people in the court room was instantly turned to stone as they gazed up on Medusa head. He once put it back in the bag.

He rescued his mother and Dictys became the king of Seriphos. Perseus also later saved Princess Andromedia from a powerful oceanic monster named Ceto, who was the daughter of the Primordial's Pontus and Gaia, without the Medusa head it would have been impossible to stop Ceto as he was the ocean equivalent to Typhoon. Perseus later married Andromedia.

Seems like Athena turning Medusa into a monster did do some good, maybe it was a wise course of action. I mused. I especially liked the tale about the original Perseus and Polydectes as it reminded me of the ending for Gabe, I smiled.

Euryale was still going on about her life. Hades these are chatty monsters. "... and when I kill you it be all mine. Monsters will bow down to me, Worship me. We're know your destined to die very soon, that your four years are up, since you announced it to the Gods. All Monsters know." that really surprised me. I guess it explains the reason why monsters became more bolder of late. Do they have a news paper or something with these announcements. "... This is destiny. We meeting like this. Revenge for what you did to my sisters and myself. Justice." she pointed a finger at me to empathize her point "too think we were only here to hunt down a wretched daughter of trivia, but now" that caught my attention, I cut her off. "Whoa wait a minute. A daughter of Trivia is here?" I asked "Yes that what I said." Euryale replied whilst Stheno pointed in a direction "Yes, she's that way. She'll be so fun to kill." Euryale shot her sister a glare, then turned back to me "Now Perseus Jackson YOU WILL DIE."

She tried to claw at my throat. I ducked under her arm, stepped out and behind her. With my arm, I reached for one of my two daggers I took from camp, which I kept strapped two the sides of my legs. I used the dragger and stepped forward whilst stabbing Euryale through her spine at the lower of her back.

Euryale already started turning to ash. I pulled the dagger free. Stheno who was about 12 feet of to the side looking slightly stunned. I threw the dragger in the air caught it by the tip, aimed then threw the dagger at Stheno. The dragger flew true, it went straight through her throat where the voice box is located severing her spine, close to the top of the neck connecting with the skull. She started disintegrating to ash like her sister.

I signed. It looks like a have a roman demigod to locate. I headed off in the direction Stheno pointed spreading my senses out. Demigods like monsters or gods, give off a different signature to ordinary mortals. I don't think it's part of my water powers that allow me to do this, demigods just seem to be able to sense another demigod weather they know it or not. He remembered what Zoe said when they discussed Bianca, she said she sensed she was a powerful demigod. Demigod seem to have the same sense but it not tuned and they usually brush it off to coincidence or noticing something like ADHD and having a suspicion. My senses have been refined which means its conscious effort for me, instead of subconscious, I know I can sense demigods and recognise it as a skill.

So I walked along spreading out my senses. I walked into a populated town area, not overly populated, but still it was a town and had people visiting. I needed to try block the people out whilst walking and using my senses. As I was walking by a restaurant I felt something ping on my senses, not to mention the delicious smell, coming from the restaurant. I know it wasn't coming from inside the restaurant. So it must be becoming from behind the restaurant.

I walked about until I find a alley I can pass through to get behind the stores and restaurants. It was basically a road with loads of rubbish bins on it from the various stores/restaurants. I'm guessing this is the road the bin men use to collect the garbage. As I was walking down the road keeping a track on my senses, I came to a rubbish bin. Off to the side there was a lot of cardboard boxes stacked up.

I looked behind the cardboard boxes, to find a little girl perhaps the age of 10. She was crouched in the corner up against the wall and bin. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were ripped in certain places and in tatters. She was wet, looked freezing cold and looked petrified out of her skin.

I kneeled down so I was less imposing and so I wasn't towering over her. I put my hands out in a non-threatening manner "Hey there, I'm Percy. I know you're life haven't been easy and you've likely seen some crazy things. Some monsters. I can help you. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can lead you to somewhere safe with people like yourself. You don't have to be afraid."

I moved one of my hands back, unhooked one of the daggers on my belt, turned it around "here, take this" I said as slid it across the floor. She would need a weapon and I was hoping my supplying her with the weapon would help gain a little of a trust. She quickly gripped the dagger in a hammer lock, holding it up with both hands.

She stayed silent watching me. I didn't make any threatening moves "Hey, what's your name?" I decided to ask. She still kept silent for a moment before answering "Millie... Millie King" I tried to give her, what I would call a reassuring smile "Hey Millie, I'm Percy Jackson. How about a dry those clothes and you must be freezing to death out here." I willed her clothes to be dried. I use to need to touch to do this, but I didn't need physical contact anymore.

She seemed startled and surprise "How'd... How'd you do that?" I smiled "How about we get out of here and I can tell you about it?" "Can you really keep me safe?" I thought about how to answer before replying "Nowhere is truly safe and there is always a possible risk. But I can take you somewhere that is a-lot safer, a place with people like yourself. You will train to help protect yourself and your friends. They will become your family. You'll have a home." I replied honestly, I didn't want to lie to her and tell her everything will be alright, because usually a demigod live were filled with challenges.

She nodded like she saw the truth and reason in my words. She stood up. She went to hand me back my knife. I told her to keep it, that it was hers now. I really wanted to go for something to eat, but in her condition looking how she does, I will have to put that off until a bit later.

I decided to go shopping first, get Millie a few sets of new clothes. A bag and some supplies for her travels. Then I remembered the time it was after 4:30 now and the shops will be closing soon. I informed Millie of the plans. We hurried off to find a clothes shop to quickly find some clothes.

About 20 minutes later , Millie had two sets of clothing and some jim-jams to sleep in, oh and a tooth brush. I decided now we should find an motel. After exploring for a bit, I found a two-bed roomed motel. I decided we would stay here for tonight. I paid for the room. My dad gave me a pouch that always have 5 Drachmas and $80 dollars, which refills once you close and open it again. It was very handy and it was tied to myself so no one else could use it.

We went to the room, it wasn't anything flashy or anything. I asked Mille to go take a shower and to get cleaned up and then we would go out for something to eat. I handed her the bag with the clothes and toothbrush in it. I laid back on the bed in the main room with my eyes closed, still exhausted. I guess I drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Millie.

I felt even worse now, even more groggy. I wanted to jump in the shower. I always felt refreshed after a shower, but i decided against it. I thought to myself Millie most be starving but too polite to ask so I decided to get up and find somewhere to eat. We shortly came across a food cafe. We went in. I ordered stake with chips and a coke. Millie ordered cheeseburger with chips and a coke. I paid for the meal and we sat down to eat.

Millie started to open up, she explained how she wasn't welcomed at home. How bad stuff was keep happening around her, how most people called her a troubled child and a liar to get attention except her dad but even he started to distance himself from her. I felt sorry for her, it was the same story for most demigods. I always had my mother even if the rest of the world wasn't fair. My mother always comforted and supported me. Millie story reminded me of the time when Annabeth told me about her father.

I told Millie I would tell her why stuff like this happened to her and more about the camp she was going to be attending back at the motel room, as it wasn't a suitable conversation to have in public. She nodded and accepted it at face value, she asked if I was coming to camp. I told her I couldn't go to camp with her, that I just could take her there. I told her that I needed to go somewhere else on a path only I could travel. I didn't tell her I was going to die. I thought that might have been a bit much for her to handle.

The sad thing is that she just nodded and accepted it like she expects to be abandoned. That made me feel guilty, I wanted to reassure her, but I couldn't so I didn't because in a sense I was going to be abandoning her. That just made me feel crappy. The only assurance I had is she would find a place where she belongs within the camp for demigods.

After our meal, we made our way back to the motel. When we got back to our motel rooms, I started to explain to Millie about Greek/Roman gods. I explained that they are still alive and are real. I explained about the two camps, how there is a camp for Greek Demigods and a Camp for Roman Demigods. I explained how she is a Roman Demigod. Usually it's not wise for a child to know they are a demigod until they reach camp, but I decided against that. I felt that she needed to know also I remember my feeling towards Grover and how I felt when I knew he was holding something back and he was my best friend. To Millie I am just a stranger and I needed her trust if we were going to be travelling with each other.

Millie asked me if I knew who her mother was. I informed her, that I ran into monsters earlier that day, who were hunting her down and they claimed that she was a child of Trivia, who was known as Hecate in the Greek world and that her mother was the Goddess of Magic. Millie asked why she never saw her mother. I tried to explain the best I could that its required by some law created for the Gods and that it's the same for all demigods. I don't think I did too well explaining the concept as I didn't really understand why the law was really created. It was probably so a God would not spend too much time with his children, whilst disregarding his duty. I like every other demigod just accepted the law because that how things seemed to be. Even if my dad did play more loosely with that particular law.

For Millie part she just sat there and listened and accepted it as the truth, with a few questions asked here and there, but overall she handled the news quite well. I remember when I was told. I thought I just lost my mother. I was in deep denial most of the first quest. I kept getting told Gods exist but I was hoping to wake from a bad dream. To be told you're a child of a God for me didn't seem plausible at the time. Millie was either accepting it really well, she was in denial or maybe just in shock, but she seemed to look like she accepted and believed it, that it would make sense for most of the weird stuff that has occurred in her life.

After talking about everything to do with Gods. I also briefly told her about the two wars that occurred. I didn't go into detail, Millie is still young and I didn't want to expose her to all the gory details. She has enough on her plate in the meantime. She will find out the true story soon enough.

I hope they don't glorify the story in the future. The two wars were brutal, a lot of people died. I believe that fact should not be forgotten and we should honour the story tell the truth, the full truth. Even about those that loss there life's in the war. It may be painful to talk about losses of war especially for those that live it, but we should honour those that loss their life's by telling the true uncensored version of the story. I know there's campers at camp who have a difference of opinion. I've argued several times with them about it, they know where I stand on the matter.

A few hours later Millie grew tired. I decided to call it a night. Mille had the bedroom and I would sleep in the bed in the main room. I got in the shower and brushed my teeth before settling down in bed. Sleep was quick to find me once I settled into bed.

I awoke quite early the next day. Millie was already up watching the TV in the motel room. I consulted the map in my bag pack, to figure out a route to San Francisco from Montana.

I decided I would jump to Boise which is the capital of Idaho. After that I would jump to Reno which is in the state of Nevada. Then after that one more jump to San Francisco. The journey should take three days. that was fine with me.

Before setting off for our travels. Millie and I went to a cafe for some breakfast after that I decided to try teach Millie some techniques with a knife in a secluded area. I would have tried to teach her to use her abilities, but I didn't have much knowledge when it came to Hecate/Trivia and magic, so I thought it would be best to leave that to the camp. After training for a few hours and going over some theories we stopped and went to get something to eat for our dinner.

After dinner I decided to jump with Millie to Boise and then to find a place to sleep for the night and a place to each as well as a little bit of exploration. The next days we repeated the schedule. We woke up ate, then trained then ate again then jumped, find a place to stay, a place to eat then a bit of exploration.

By the third day we was in San Francisco. I took Millie to the underpass and pointed in the direction she needed to go. I gave her, her bag with her clothes and toiletries in. I also gave her 20 Drachmas as well as $320 in cash to get her started. I also gave her a letter of recommendation, saying I supported her. I remember when I got selected to join a cohort, I didn't have any letter and almost felt humiliating stood there in front of everyone. I know with a letter from me fifth legion would be willing to take allow her to join, even without experience.

After that I said Goodbye to her and gave her a small hug, told her she would be fine and with people like herself very shortly. I also warned her she may get interrogated, but not to worry that it's just more of a formality than anything else. Then I watched her walk off towards the two guards on the door. I know I should of maybe sent her to Lupa at the wolf house but I wanted to avoid that step if possible.

When I saw the guards let her in, I vapour travelled from the underpass to a more populated rural area of san Francisco. To find a place to eat and rest for the night before continuing on with my journey, the following day.

**Millie POV**

Percy gave me my items, then told me to head towards to guards at a door on an underpass. I had my bag pack on my back, a dagger hooked to my pants. I wanted to stay with Percy, but he said that was impossible. I don't know why but I got the feeling that this was Goodbye permanently . I didn't want to voice what I was feeling. To have my feelings to be confirmed. I would rather go on without knowing.

Over the past days I have grown to trust Percy, without him I was sure that I would be dead. So I turned around and left him, walking towards the guards.

"Hi, I'm Millie King. I was told to come by Percy Jackson. He said to say that I might be a daughter of Trivia, if what the monsters said was correct."

The guards on the door looked stunned for a moment, before one of them replied "Right, Hi Millie, Follow me, I will lead you to camp." one of the guards said. I turned back around to see if I could see Percy, but I couldn't see him anymore.

The guard that lead me had blond hair, grey eyes and looked around 15. She lead me through some tunnels. At first it looked like a normal maintenance tunnel, but as it progressed the lights changed to those fire touches you see in old movies like return of the mummy, they burned but they didn't make any smoke. The flooring changed from cement to tiled, like you would see at some religious places.

We continued on after a short walk, I saw daylight up ahead. We continued, after a short while we came out of the opening into daylight. I gasped I was shocked at what I was seeing. There was a village spread out for quite a distance from what I could see. There were stretches of forest and the whole place seemed to be surrounded by clear river, like a river surround a castle. This who city was enclosed and set up like a fortress.

We continued onwards. We crossed a lowered bridge. I wondered what have I gotten myself into. This place looked like a old styled, warrior camp. When Percy said camp I didn't think he meant something like this. There walls surrounding the city had spikes on top and also surrounding the wall. The pass from the bridge we were currently crossing also had wooden spikes coming out of the ground to stop, or at least slow down charges across the bridge. If there was someone on a horse and charged, they would run straight into the spikes and get impaled, it needed to be manoeuvred around the spikes from safe passage.

Once we crossed the bridge. The camp gates opened up. People came out dressed in armour with swords strapped to their sides. They told us we would have to wait, were we were standing for a praetor of the camp to come.

Shortly after a boy with blue eyes, blond hair came. He looked around 18 years of age. He came up to me and stood in front of me "I am Jason, an Immortal Trainer and Praetor of Fifth Legion. Who may you be?" I remember Percy telling me about Jason, I spoke up "You're Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Right?" he nodded, uncomfortably and slightly guarded, His hand went to his pocket "I'm Millie King, Daughter of Trivia, I think. A friend of Percy Jackson. He is the one who found me and sent me here."

Jason nodded and seemed to lower his guard a bit, but not completely, he then spoke up "What do you mean, you think you're a daughter of Trivia?" I continued on telling him how Percy defeated two monsters that were hunting me down and that they told Percy that I was a demigod child of Trivia. He nodded and accepted this answer.

He spoke up again "Follow me Millie. I'll take you somewhere for questioning. Argentum and Auru will know if you're telling the truth. If you're telling the truth, you should have no problems. If it determined that you're lying, we will have to determine whether you're an enemy or not. This is required for all new recruits, for the safety of the camp. It's more of a formality, If you're telling the truth you'll be fine. Afterwards we will send you to the auger, to have your auguries read" he seemed to clench his jaw, when he said that "probably best if you don't tell Octavian that Percy sent you, If you can. They aren't exactly friends. if you get what I mean." I nodded. I understood the reason for caution. Everything said seemed acceptable well except the Auger, but hopefully that won't be a problem. we continued on.

**Percy POV**

After I left Millie, I went to find somewhere to eat and sleep for the night. I got something to eat, explored a little, did the usual stuff, then settled down for the night.

I awoke about 40 minutes ago. I've had a shower and that. I was sat in the room. I took my map from my backpack, to decide where to travel today. I felt like I needed to go to the small island connected to Vancouver. I started to plan my route. I planned today that I would jump to Portland, then the following day, I would jump to Victoria on the Island bypassing Forks and Port Angeles.

No I wasn't bypassing Forks because of Vampires and Werewolves. The reason I was bypassing it, is because of Twilight. Since the books and movie have gotten so much attention. I figured they will be increase number monsters in the area. The area probably covered with Empousai. Fans going to see the area that was home to vampire and werewolves in twilight.

Some fans a probably hoping to meet an actual vampire or werewolf, even though they don't believe in that stuff. They will get a nasty surprise, if or when they run into a hellhound, empousia or some other monster. What an unwelcome surprise they would get, giving the monsters meals on legs. I should you feel sorry for them, but I couldn't help feel a little bit of disgust for them. They going out looking for monsters and monsters is what they might find. Talk about knocking on the devils door. Not that I'm one to speak seeming I actually entered Hades realm several times and that includes knocking on his door, I thought dryly.

The next day, I jumped to Portland. The day after, I jumped to Victoria. I was getting close. I could feel it in my bones. I decided to rest at Victoria for the night, then set out for my final location tomorrow. I could feel the general direction I needed to be, I could also sense that it was close.

The next day I set off. I started to do little jumps until I came closer to where I needed to be. I was in some off track forest, I don't know where I was exactly, the tree's where HUGE. I think I may have been Pacific Rim National Park Reserve. I was close to the destination, within walking distance, I started walking.

After walking for a while. I was getting confused. I didn't really know what I was looking for. I just knew I needed to be in this area, by an impulse.

I heard a voice behind me "Hello, Ne... I mean, Perseus" I quickly turned around, I was greeted with a sight of a women who looked around 20 years old. She looked even more attractive than Calypso, who in my opinion looked better than Aphrodite.

She was about 5,6ft, Her hair was a weird colour. I would say it was blond to the best of my description, but it looked like it had a golden-yellow hue to it, that made it look vibrant and alive. It even had a soft glow it was giving off. Her skin was creamy colour, but had no blemishes, no freckles, no winkles or any imperfections of what I could see.

Her eyes were also strange, they were yellow, but not a sickly yellow. These eyes almost looked like burning stars , they too looked alive. They had a shifting liquidly yellow swirling in a circle. I'm not a fan of the colour yellow, but this yellow was unlike any yellow I could describe. It would be like saying the Moon is white, grey or silver, which in my opinion, does not fit describing the colour the moon glowing on a dark night. Unlike humans she had a tiny pupil in the core almost like small dots, I couldn't really see the colour, but I think it was purple.

"About time you arrived." she smiled "I have been waiting for you." she said. I spoke up "Erm, who exactly are you? why were you waiting for me? Why here?" she looked around "Beautiful forest, don't you think? Ancient. The locals call this place 'The Land of the Giants'. You're not far from the biggest tree in Canada, The Cheewhat Giant it's named. Its diameter is over 6 meters and the height exceeds 56 Meters. As for why here. I don't know, you're the one you chose this place. Maybe because it's an ancient forest, with the biggest tree in Canada?" she looked thoughtful, then continued "As for why I am waiting for you. You informed me a long time ago to come here, for you. To strip you of this mortal flesh" she waved her hands up and down indicating my body "and take you, to the next place."

I nodded like this made sense, even though she basically said she's going to kill me, not only that but I told her to do it. "As for your last question. I have many names. You didn't want me to tell you my original name." she paused, then started again "You have known who I am and will soon know I am once again." She smiled proud of what she just said. I didn't understand her. She speaks as if I knew her once upon a time. Must be my future self messing with time again, I thought. "Maybe I can give you a clue. I pre-date primordial gods. I am herald the creator, but I am also herald the destroyer . I've also been mistaken as a titan, who got eaten by Zeus." she looked personally affronted by that, then mumbled something, before starting to talk again. She smirked mischievously "My original name is closely related to your original name, who am I?"

I had no idea and what did she mean, her original name is closely related to my original name, she said it like Perseus wasn't my original name. I was totally confused "I don't know. are you Chaos?" she looked disappointed "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you don't even know who you are. No I am not Chaos, plus the female aspect of Chaos prefers to go by Air. Even if some do call her Lady Chaos. You'll be meeting her real soon." my head was now reeling.

"I suppose we should proceed. Are you ready Perseus Jackson? I promise it will be fast." I nodded and before I could say anything, there was blackness. I didn't even know what happened. Then I heard a voice, or should I say voices. It sounded like many female voices speaking at once.

"Hello, I am Air. Female aspect of Chaos, Creator of the Universe. Welcome back, Nexus."

**A.N. Another chapter complete. I'm going to be playing around with the mythology a bit. A good site I found for greek mythology is www . theoi . com I suggest you check it out, if you interested in that sort of thing.**

**Also a Chaos story I forgot last week is 'Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos » by Dowy Sixst Haevens' I suggest checking out. Thanks for reading and to those who have reviewed, favourite/alerted the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

I was lying on the floor when I heard Air speak. I got to my feet, I was in blackness still, not a room painted black, it was just blackness around. I started to panic, thinking I've gone blind though I'm pretty certain blind people see nothing at all, not even blackness. I looked around a saw galaxies, in small scale, floating of the ground, like a 3D holographic projection.

I was relived, I know I could see once again, as-well as stunned at what I was seeing. I was also surprised I could see because everything else looked like blackness, as if light and dark properties did not matter here. I looked past the galaxies, to see a black throne.

On the throne was a women, I can't explain what the women looks like, as her skin colour and even hair was constantly changing. It reminded me of my first meeting with Aphrodite, where her shape was trying to comply with the image of what the beholder thought was beautiful. This was different, it was like she was shifting though females species. Whatever she looked like, she looked like a queen, she had a regal air about her. A queen on her throne, looking down on her kingdom, the universe.

I heard when she spoke and how her voice was like the voice of many females. Now she was looking at me expectedly. My logic was telling me I should have been nervous, I was standing in front of Air the creator of the universe. Yet all I felt was relieved and I didn't feel like I should be cowering or grovelling to her, even knowing who she is, I was confused.

I didn't understand. I spoke up, saying the first thing that came to my mind. "Hello, you said my name was Nexus? That what the women who killed me was going to call me, before she stopped herself." I mused "Also what did you mean by 'welcome back'?" Previous experience with powerful beings such as gods was telling me she was probably offended by this. I was surprised when I saw her smile at me friendly and approvingly. Almost like I passed some kind of test. I don't why, but she seemed familiar to me, almost as if she close family member.

Air started speaking. In her weird multi-voice, voice? "Yes, I suppose this will be quite confusing for you. Yes, Nexus is the name you came up. It is not your original name. It is an Alias, A persona if you like. We will talk more on that later and it will become more clearer to you. I know you're confused, but first you must choose a body."

When she said that, it went dark for a split second. Almost like forcing blinking when you're aware you're going to blink. I was now somewhere completely different. I was in a circle structure, something I Imagine Stonehenge looked like when it was new and whole. There was stone beneath my feet and a sky without any clouds, stars or moon above me. But that wasn't the strange thing. I was stood in the centre of this structure. Around were stone slabs. On the stone slabs where bodies. There were 16 slabs with 16 bodies on. one side was female bodies, the other where males.

I imagine if you looked down on this place, from a birds-eye view. It would look like an analogue clock. Well with 18 indicators, instead of 12 for each hour, or each 5 minutes that pass. Air was stood beside me. She told me to go look at the bodies and to choose one. I looked at all the bodies. There was one that looked exactly like me and parallel was a female version, well how I would imagine a female version of myself would look.

I looked at all the other bodies available. The bodies where average to hot as Aphrodite hot. Once I inspected all the bodies. I went to the body I felt most drawn towards. It was a male body and not the one that looked like me, well before I died. I don't know why but the body I choose was ordinary in every aspect. Not built like a tank, not ugly. Just plain average, regular Joe. I spoke up indicating to Air that I've chosen my body.

She smiled that approving smile once again, then she spoke up. "Congratulations. You passed the test you set for yourself. If you had choose another body. Well it would have been temporary, until the time when you eventually moved on to your own body, or rebuilt a new one for yourself as the others wouldn't have been able to hold your essence once the time came and would have burnt up. Now put your hand where the heart would usually be within a human body and will yourself into the body and then I will start answering some of your questions since you passed the test and shown you're ready."

I placed my hand on the left side of the chest and willed my essence into the body. It was surprisingly easy to slip into the body, like it welcomed me with no resistance. I opened my eyes and sat up. Then I shuffled around so my legs were hanging off the stone slab in a normal sitting position.

"Sooo... I am Nexus?" she came over and sat down next to me and started talking. "This is going to be complicated to explain, but I will try, your memories will be reawakening now you've reclaimed your body. Nexus is just a persona, A character, to others in this form you will be known as Nexus . You'll be known as my champion and a sort of guardian that helps out. You won't actually be my champion. You're strength is equal to my own."

She paused, then continued. "You're original name is Phusis. Greek mythology would say your primordial goddess the origin, order and nature. In English terms on Earth you are generally known as Mother Nature.

Though in actuality you're not primordial goddess or god and you're neither male or female, you can be either or neither. The first four beings. Beings that was born in the void, that existed before the universe or primordial's came to be, The first beings as in the first four, didn't have an actual gender or even form, our forms came later."

I was getting overwhelmed by the information given, but I could feel it making sense and itching at the back of my mind. I was started to remember broken pieces. Not yet complete, still a bit out of reach. I spoke up and asked "Who are the first beings? I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of it."

She smiled. "There is a lot. So much to try explain, but hopefully, I can explain enough to jog your memories.

At the start. There were four beings. this four beings. They were beings without a body or gender. Each being was a shown as a glow with a specific colour. My colour glow was black my opposite, Order colour was white. Then there was you, your colour was purple with a steak of yellow. Opposite from you was Thesis, her colour glow was yellow with a steak of purple."

She paused allowing some of the information to sink in before starting again. "We all knew our own names and each other names. We also knew our starting purpose. We also have some memories from out past enough to know this isn't the first universe cycle. We were also all of equal strength. I created the universe. Do you know Khaos means Gap? Greek Mythology label me as a primordial being, do you know what my titles are?"

I thought about it. I have read about Chaos. I spoke up. "Primordial of Gap or Chasm. Something about lower air and parent or grandparent to other air components. Nyx goddess of night was born from you the female aspect, where-as Erebos. Nyx and Erebos gave birth to Hemara Goddess of Day and Aether God of Light and upper Atmosphere, which is considered the other air components."

She smiled "Very good. I created the universe created the chasm or gap between the void and what you call the universe. That being said I can't take all the credit. The universe was like a blank canvas. We took on form shortly afterwards. I split my being into two, a male and female aspect. I took the name Air. The male aspect of Khaos took on the name Chaos. I created Nyx who as you know is primordial goddess of night and Chaos created Erebos who is primordial god of darkness."

She let me catch up before talking once again. "The universe was still a baron place, it didn't really have any life or colour. It was still empty. You started creating planets. Thesis turned her attention to the first planet you created, the first to have life. The planet you know as Earth.

As you should know Thesis is creation literally, but she also destruction. I quote 'Thesis had come into being, a beginning and end of all things came into being simultaneously, and all things have their nature'. Your Phusis, you are the nature of all things."

She looked towards me to see how I was taking it. "Thesis went on to create Hydros also known as primordial waters. Hydros met with primordial Mud which solidified and produced the goddess you know as Gaia"

She smirked at the face I pulled. "Now the Universe was starting to become alive. Chain reactions were set off. Nyx and Erobos mated, which created Eros, who is Sexual Desire. Hydros and Gaia was life taking on its own aspect created the Phanes Bi-Gendered God of Procreation. Then Chronos, God of Time and Ananke Goddess of Necessity came to be. From there it continued.

My daughter, Nyx was pregnant with Aether and Hemera. I knew light was coming to the universe, it's the nature of things. So I went to earth and created the realm Tartarus for Nyx and Erebos to reside, when the light is out. A place of that is always of Night and Darkness. Creating the pit caused the side-effect of creating Tartarus the primordial god of the pit."

She got a devious grin on her face "You didn't have any offspring, neither did Thesis. Yet you being Nature and the Nature of all including all beings, You are sometimes seen as the parent of all. Thesis is the same story as she is creation, beginning and end. Without either of you life cannot be. Whilst the first four beings are eternal instead of immortal meaning no known beginning or end doesn't really make me a subject of Thesis, but even I have a nature. Maybe I should call you daddy or mommy. No?"

I shot her a look which I hope said don't even think about it. While she was laughing finding the situation humorous. She tried wide eyed innocence "I quote 'O Phusis, mighty mother of the gods and thou, fire-bearing Olympus' lord . . . why dost thou dwell afar, all too indifferent to men, not anxious to bring blessing to the good, and to the evil, bane?'" she laughed "or how about 'Father of all, great nurse, and mother kind, abundant, blessed, all-spermatic mind: mature, impetuous, from whose fertile seeds and plastic hand this changing scene proceeds. All-parent power, in vital impulse seen, eternal, moving, all-sagacious queen. By thee the world, whose parts in rapid flow, like swift descending streams, no respite know, on an eternal hinge, with steady course, is whirled with matchless, unremitting force. Throned on a circling car, thy mighty hand holds and directs the reins of wide command: various thy essence, honoured, and the best, of judgement too, the general end and test. Intrepid, fatal, all-subduing dame, life everlasting, fate, breathing flame. Immortal providence, the world is thine, and thou art all things, architect divine. O, blessed Goddess, hear they suppliants' prayer."

she continued laughing at my expense. Then she asked a question "Fine, I'll Stop. Soo what do you think about Aphrodite? You met her a few times as Perseus on earth, what did you think?" I looked at her suspiciously, feeling like I was walking into a trap. "She's annoying, extremely annoying. How she goes on about love, I wanted to run for the hills and live as an hillbilly. She wanted me to have an epic tragic love life. tragic being the main part of it.

She care about love no doubt, probably almost as much as she loves herself. She actually cried at the idea of my love life as-well as thrilled at the prospects of it. I believe her view of love is skewered. She was forced into an unloved marriage. I also believe her looks are responsible. All her life people have done stuff for her simply because how good looking she is, they never looked past the pretty face, so that has limited her view. I believe if she found someone she loves, someone who interests her, challenges her someone to love her for her, then she can become much more than she is. If she comes to believe and accepts herself as an whole person."

Air looked a bit taken back at the remark, then she had a thoughtful look on her face. "You yourself shaped Aphrodite. Yes, she was born from the blood of Ouranos meeting the Sea, but you gave her form. It came from a plea from Gaia:

_Blood from Sky and Water from Sea._

_Mother Nature, hear my plea._

_O let beauty and love, be set free._

You answered the plea. You usually described as her midwife. While as Nature you seen as the parent, as is Thesis, for making it possible for life to be created. Aphrodite possible the closest thing you have to a daughter."

I was shocked, I asked a question. "Why would Gaia want love and beauty set free on the world?" She thought for a moment before replying. "The tale of Gaia is a tragic one. She created her son, Ouranos and then married him. You've seen the curse of the sky, where Earth and Sky, which still to this day, trying to reunite.

She bore twelve sons and six daughters to Ouranos. The eldest sons and daughters where Cyclops and Hekatonkheires - The Hundred Handed ones. Ouranos locked the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires inside the earth because he hated them for their size and hideous looks.

This caused Gaia immense distress and pain. So she rebelled against her husband. She conspired with her son Kronos to remove Ouranos from power. Ouranos was born directly from the earth so he could die by the earth. Gaia gave an adamantine sickle to her son, Kronos.

Kronos sliced his father Ouranos into bits, as well as castrating him. Some blood landed on earth and some in the sea. The blood that landed on earth created the Furies, the Ash Tree Nymphs and the Giants, which you fought with recently. The seas were under control of her other son and lover, Pontos. She prayed for you to let beauty and love in the world, in the hopes that what happened would never happen again."

Wow, I was stunned. Sure I heard she rebelled against her husband, but didn't really understand the reasoning behind it. I spoke up. "Wow, I always considered Gaia to be plain evil and her sleeping with her sons kind of gross." She shrugged her shoulders, which seemed an alien thing to do. "There weren't really a lot of options at the beginning. Even as Percy Jackson, you dated your cousins daughter, making her in a sense your second cousin. Even in human belief on Christianity, Eve was created from the rib of Adam, in a sense meaning Eve was born from Adam.

Gods and Titans don't have genetic matter, like mortal beings. With mortals if they reproduced with someone who has close genetic material to themselves, the results would likely be negative. The close genetics would confuse the genetic makeup of the offspring, such as repetitive genetic material resulting in a defective process, in which would likely cause a child to be born with mild to severe disorders and/or deformities.

As for Gaia being evil, remember history is written by the victor. The Gods like to portray that they can do no wrong, but we both know that is untrue. Let's review your life as Percy Jackson. At age 12 you were accused of stealing Zeus lightning bolt, even though you were completely oblivious to the world of Gods. You went on a quest to try retrieve the bolt, instead of seeing how it plays out Zeus tried to kill you multiple times, endangering not just your life but the life of friends and people. When you finally retrieved the bolt you didn't get a thank you, no you got I won't kill you today speech whilst he looked down on you with disgust.

Hades actions almost mirrored Zeus actions, because he thought you stole his Helm of Darkness. Ares forced you to retrieve his shield, then passed a bag which later you found out to have an enchantment to bring the Master Bolt to it whilst in Hades presence. In the hopes of Hades killing you and starting a three way war. You escaped Hades then Ares came to the beach planning to kill you. You challenged Ares to a dual which you rightfully won. Ares cursed you, not honourable. This resulted in your sword being cursed in a time of need which arose with your battle with Atlas, which probably resulted in the death of Zoe Nightshade. True her death couldn't have been prevented either way as she served her purpose and without her death Thalia wouldn't have joined the hunters.

All that happened to you in your first year at Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure I don't need to go through your life as Percy Jackson as you have lived it. They are just your examples but if you look back on your past and even look to history you will see that the Gods have made plenty of mistakes. They seem quick to point out Kronos is evil because he ate his own kids on a possibility they would overthrow him as Ouranos prophesized on his death.

Zeus killed Maria Di Angelo and tried to kill the children of Hades because of a prophecy. You even saw the gods vote for yours and Thalia death, In an attempt to try escape a prophecy. This just pointing out stuff included on your time on earth as Percy.

Don't get me wrong, I am not saying Kronos is a better option, because he not. He's a tyrant and would have been extremely bad for the human race. All I'm saying is the Gods on earth aren't as clean as they would like people to believe.

Even their offer of godhood was not out of kindness. You became a hero to your fellow demigods, highly influential. You could become a possible threat and they couldn't kill you without serious consequences. So they did the next best thing, they offered you the gift of godhood. The offer was insincere, it was a way to try get you under the control of the gods and mainly Zeus. Then you turned the offer down. You made Zeus go into a state of paranoia, where he decided to close Olympus. Quite amusing looking at it from an outside perspective.

You say you thought Gaia is evil, she assisted Zeus in the first titan war. She didn't like how Kronos followed his father's footsteps, so she helped Zeus in the war, even helped Zeus free his brothers and sisters. Once the War was over Zeus made every titan an outcast, even those that were on his side or didn't take part in the war. Most remained outcasts, some went to Tartarus. Gaia became furious with Zeus rule and swore to have dethrone him. First she set typhoon on Zeus. Later she set her Giants upon Olympus . She had foretold the Gods that her Giants could not be defeated unless aided by a mortal hero.

A lot of conflict, war and death could have been avoided. If Zeus wasn't paranoid, selfish and power-hungry. Gaia have tried to do the right thing time after time, only to be betrayed. She has no desire to rule, but she will not stand and abide by what she believes is an corrupt rule. You as Percy was unfortunate to get in-between her and Zeus ancient feud. Is Gaia evil, that's not a question for me to answer. Most of her actions was driven from care and motherhood. On Earth, when mortals go to war. Generally both sides go to war thinking that there are in the right and that their god or deity is on their side."

She went silent, allowing me to process what I just heard. The more I went over events from my life and that what I just heard. I couldn't help feel resentment and disgust towards the gods.

I could understand Gaia and where she was coming from. She was driven by love, fairness and a sense of rightness. If I was in her position, would I have acted different? in a sense, I was put in that position. I fought in the Giant War for my friends. I saw her as the enemy because she was on the opposite side, but our reasoning for fighting was closely matched.

I was caught in a battle between her and the gods and choose to stand by friends out of loyalty. Gaia was standing for her beliefs. To have the titans and her children treated fairly. To have them get recognise and not treated as outcasts. She saw me as the enemy because I was on the opposing side, as she was to me.

I remember what Hephaestus said to me on Calypso Island, he said. 'don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer.' I was pretty certain if I was in Gaia shoes, I would have made choices like the choices Gaia has made. I didn't like the thought as I so recently saw her as an enemy, but I can-not deny the facts and her reasoning.

After all Athena said my fatal flaw was Personal Loyalty and that I would destroy the world to save a friend. I had a good idea if Gaia had a fatal flaw, that I knew what the her fatal flaw would be and I felt my stomach twisting at the idea. Hopefully my flaw would not be as strong as it was when I was alive and if it was I promised to get it under control.

"Now you understand." She spoke up. "You're no longer Percy Jackson, some little demigod on a planet. You're one of the first beings, one of the original four born within the void. You have power that the primordial's or even gods or titans on earth can-not begin to comprehend. Destroying planets would be like blinking to you. Destroying the whole universe would be easy task for you.

You are the Origin, Law, Force and Order of Nature of the Universe. The laws of Nature mostly spew from Dualism, Balance and Causality as in Cause and Effect. You are bound by yourself and your own nature governs the nature of this universe.

You and Thesis are divinity related, as Order and I are divinity related. You have most of Order tendencies. There was a reason Order went off and created his universe completely under his complete control, a universe without chaos, a universe without free will, a universe mainly composed of synthetics. Order universe balances my Chaotic universe. Thesis leans towards Chaos, as life can only come from Chaos as life and creation in itself is Chaotic by nature.

You and Thesis are two halves of dualism like Yin and Yang. You both contain a bit of the other part as well. If you look at your eyes, your eyes are purple with a tiny yellow pupil. Whereas Thesis is yellow with a small purple pupil. Did you see her eye colours, when she killed you?"

I remember back to the forest where I died, with the women who was apparently Thesis. I remembered her eyes. How could I not, they seemed to call to my attention. I remember the Yellow colour, if you could call it Yellow. I also remember thinking that her pupils were purple, but I couldn't really see as close enough to her.

I nodded my head. Air started speaking again "It was the same with your glow, when you didn't have a body. Yours and Thesis had a streak. Mine and orders did not. I am a chaotic being, Order is an orderly being. You are mostly orderly and Thesis is mostly chaotic. But each of you two contain a streak, meaning you have some chaotic characteristics you get from Thesis, where she has orderly she gets from you. All four of us are different, yet in some others we are the same. Four is the number of cycles, instead of three which is a pivotal number. We are balancing points to each other. Order and I, balance each other as you and Thesis balance each other. But you and Thesis also balance myself and Order, as we also balance the two of you."

It sounds like a lot for myself to wrap my head around that concept, but it completely made sense to me. I don't think I could explain it, or make another understand it, but to me it just felt right and I accepted the concept without much difficulty. It as if it mapped out the possibilities with an AND or OR clause. Chaotic and Orderly for Thesis and I, but with enough differentiation to separate us. As well as Chaotic or Orderly for Chaos and Order .

I nodded before asking a question. "You mentioned the void several times now. What is the void?" she looked thoughtful. "Hmm, what is the void.." she mused. "It's nothing and everything. I know that sounds contradictory. The void is the place outside the universe. It has many names Hell, The deep dark, the deep abyss and things alike. It is everlasting and unending. The concept of nothing in the void is hard to explain, for how do you explain nothing. So I'll explain the everything part. The void is filled with unlimited raw potential energy, ready to be shaped into well anything and everything. The universe was created from the energy within the void. We were originally created from the void, not because someone created us, but because it was a potentially better alternative than not existing. How is the energy unlimited? the void is unending, but that not what makes the energy unlimited. True nothingness cannot exist, so where their apparently nothing or should be nothing is filled with energy.

This universe, even earth has a similar concept, though different kind of energy, even if it still a persistent energy. Vacuum energy they name it, though some believe vacuum energy to be dark energy. Some scientists believe the universe to be made up of 75% Dark Energy, 20% Dark Matter and only 5% for ordinary matter. A true vacuum cannot exist in this universe, you know what they say. 'Nature abhors a vacuum'."

She shot a sly look my way. "So vacuum energy is left when nothing else is there. Known as the the energy of empty space itself, not mentioning vertical particles found within an apparent vacuum. What does energy of empty space itself mean? Take a tiny bit of space, say a cubic square. Remove everything that can be removed from it, so it's completely empty. Remove all the ordinary matter, radiation, dark matter, neutrinos, everything that can possible be removed. Afterwards you ask how much energy exists in there. You may think it obvious, nothing? but true nothingness cannot exist. In context of general relativity or quantum field theory, there no reason the answer to that question should be zero, nor is it as it has been observed. I cannot explain it any better. You are more of an expert on the matter than me, after all Physics is derived from your name and is the study of nature at its most fundamental level."

I started to rub my forehead. I could feel a wall in my mind trying to break, but it was too much, too soon. Air noticed and spoke up. "I think you've had enough for today." she pulled something out of midair it was wrapped in a cloth, she gave it to me. I unwrapped it, whilst she starting speaking again. "That's a memory stone to get you started." I looked up at her and was about to ask why she didn't just gave me this, but she spoke up before I had the chance. "No, it doesn't contain your past memories, those you must unlock yourself. The memories on that stone is for completing the time loop. A time loop, must be perfect or almost perfect. There cannot be no paradoxes, well nothing major. The universe can compensate small discrepancies. That stone will state what you should do, when the time comes, to complete the loop and to train your early self."

I thought of something and spoke up. "Wow with that you could train someone, like have someone with no experience become a skilled sword master" Chaos shook her head no and spoke up. "Watching someone do high level gymnastics does not mean you'll be able to do the same. Same with someone working out at the gym, your level of fitness does not increase watching someone at the gym. It is the same with memories. There are also different sort of memories such as muscle memory. The memories on the stone more like a memo or a recording, think of the stone as a memory aid, to point you the right direction."

I nodded, it made sense. Air spoke up again. "I will now send you back to your reality. The reality you created before you reincarnated. There you can shape it, how you like. It will also gave you a safe environment to learn some of what you can do. Only myself and Thesis can enter without your permission, so you needn't worry about harming anyone, or anyone popping in.

There is a storage facility under the sea. Until you get your memories back, I suggest you leave it alone. It contain dangerous stuff. things you have made, things you took from the universe, things you are storing to be kept away or until the time is right.

I will transfer you close to a beach house you set up for yourself. It also contains written journals for you to get started, there is one that will tell you the mechanics of your reality. I suggest you read that, then change the reality to your preference. If you need anything get in contact with me or Thesis. I'll see you soon, Nexus."

With that everything disappeared. Then I was on an Island with an beech house on it. This was nothing like the reality I visited in my dreams. It was a tiny Island smaller than a football field with a beach house surrounded by water. I'm guessing I will have to shape to reality myself to my liking as well as to match the reality in my dreams to not cause a paradox.

I thought of contacting and asking Air. Then I realised I had no idea how to go about doing that. I'm guessing it part of finding myself. I walked to the beach house then entered.

There was a mirror off to the side. I was in complete shock when I saw myself. I was very good looking, better than all the bodies I saw, when I picked the body.

I had a good firm build, but not overly built, my skin was flawless. No freckles, no blemishes, no creases or winkles. Not even the palm of my hands. I also noticed I didn't have any fingerprints. I had dark purple hair, that almost looked black and Air was right about my eyes, they were purple with a tiny yellow pupil. I was like how I would imagine the perfect guy would look, well perfect computer generated guy, because in reality the smoothness and flawlessness should be impossible.

I heard Air laugh in my mind, before I heard her voice. "Surprise. You are your own idea of a perfect guy. Didn't it ever cross your mind why you needed to pick a body out, when you yourself can look or be anything?" I didn't know how to reply, luckily enough she wasn't expecting one. I looked around. "Home Sweet Home." before resting on three seat sofa for a bit, allowing everything to sink in.

**A.N. This for me, was an hard chapter to write... I'm not sure If I did multi-line paragraphs right or not. I've also tried to keep close to some aspects of the mythology. e.g. (Physis also shaped Aphrodite. Nature (or God) also created the whole world (Nonn.41.51ff, 41.103; .1.1ff.).) from maicar website.**

**The explanation bit on Vacuum energy is basically from Professor Caroll (17 - Vacuum Energy Part1) - Youtube (watch?v=Ei_qXTnI9ko). I thought it would be fun to tie some science into the story and my views on what the void could be.**

**When Percy returns to earth under disguise, he will not be acting as a super overly powerful force. He will be capping his powers to levels of a demigod. He bound by his own laws of nature that includes keeping balance. It would be a major imbalance if he went and was super powerful and good defeat his enemies with no more effort than a thought.**

**I hope you like the update. Please get in contact if you see any problems or anything. Thanks for reading and thanks to reviewers and those that favourite and subscribed to this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis PoV:**

When I met with Perseus, and he gave me Anaklusmos. I knew he was going to die soon. So I implanted him with tiny bit of my essence. It's a handy trick I learned to when hunting, and to study my prey.

With a subject carrying a bit of my essence. Whilst it still active in their system, I can track them, as it is a part of myself. It similar to how I always know where my hunters are, as they carry my blessing. Implanting a subject with a bit of my essence is harmless and temporary, lasting about a month.

I just sensed the death of Perseus. Well not exactly sense his death, but sensed my essence within him wane away, which could only mean that the host is not alive to keep the implanted essence active. I sensed the location of the energy signature, before it completely disappears.

I was already at the hunters campsite. I went to find Thalia. Once I found her, I informed her to pack up the camp and make her way to Camp Half-Blood. I informed her I would meet her at Camp Half-Blood later. She readily agreed, without complaint. She was an efficient lieutenant, a natural leader, a good hunter.

Thalia started ordering the hunt to pack up. I teleported to the last location I sensed Perseus. I arrived somewhere on Vancouver Island, Canada.

Once I arrived at the destination, I almost clasped. The area was flooded with energy. The energy in the surrounding area was heavy, almost choking. The energy to potent and powerful. It was similar and dissimilar to the nature energy of the golden fleece, except the nature energy of the fleece seemed weak in comparison.

I started to take note of my surroundings. I was surprised the forest was alive, vibrant, healthy, and green. The tree's all had leaves on. The grass was grown and very healthy green. It was the middle of November. The forest should have been bare at this time of the year.

I noticed all the animals. All different types of animals banded together. Bears, Mountain Cats as-well as other creatures such as racoons, snakes, birds, rats, spiders, scorpions pretty much every wildlife species living in the forest.

They weren't attacking each other. They all were just stood around, almost as if this was an holy place to them, in-fact that exactly what it felt like. For the first time in my life. I, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and Wilderness, felt intimated surrounded by wildlife. It felt as the energy and the forest itself was weighing my intentions. I felt if I didn't have good intentions the forest itself would turn on me.

I remembered why I was here. I starting to sense for Perseus body. It was 15 yards off to my left. I would have seen it, if the grass hadn't been so obstructive. When I found his body, I was surprised. I thought his body would have been mauled. Even if he did have a peaceful death. I still expected the body to be torn to shreds, with all the animals in the vicinity, but no he looked in perfect. No he looked in normal condition. Bad Artemis, you don't say perfect when dealing with males species. I reprimanded myself. He looked like he was sleeping, but he was dead.

I was saddened to see Perseus dead, yet also somewhat relieved. He confused me, for a male. It was unnatural. I persuaded myself he had the spirit and soul of a fair maiden. Yes, something most have went wrong in his process of coming to life. I mentally nodded my head, agreeing with myself. It seemed a fair assessment. He didn't even register male on my fined tuned senses. Then again he didn't register female with my senses.

Even when I first met him. When I recruited Bianca into the hunt. If it had been any other male, he would have been turned into a jackalope. He would have made a good jackalope. A cute jackalope, perhaps with antelope horns, perhaps golden antelope horns like Cerynitis. I smiled picturing the thought.

I pushed the conflicted feelings away. Then I looked around and scowled. Even in death, he is still a mystery. Still so many questions unknown, unanswered. He can't even die normally. My scowl deepened. Damn you, Perseus. Keep this up and I am going to start using your name over Hades name.

I casted a preservation ward over Perseus body, to stop his body from decomposing. Until the time of his burial where the ward will be lifted for a proper send off. I grabbed the body, and then teleported to Olympus.

**Camp Half-Blood - Narratives PoV:**

It was a peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood. The Hunters of Artemis showed up not so long ago and settled into their cabin. It was now lunch time when the gods flashed in. They called all the campers attention and informed the campers that Percy Jackson is dead.

The campers and the gods looked on sadly. Some had sad smiles on their faces in remembrance. Nobody was not too torn up about it, as they have had four years to get used to the idea and accept his death was inevitable.

The gods also decided to gave him 'Viking Funeral' for a send off tomorrow. A Viking funeral is a sea burial, where you place the body within a boat/raft, with personal belongings. You send the raft adrift, then archers shoot the raft setting it alight. For the Greek version of the funeral greek fire was used, meaning the fire burnt much hotter, even under water, until it burns out. This ensures the body completes the incineration process.

This was a customary funeral for hero children of Poseidon/Neptune, 'What comes from the sea, returns to the sea.' . Normally a great hero like Perseus would be turned into a consolation, but Perseus spirit has already long departed and when the gods tried to turn his body into a consolation, the ceremony failed, too there bewilderment.

The Gods also informed campers that Percy immediate family will be invited to the funeral, as well as any Romans who want to attend the funeral as he was praetor to the roman camp for a short time. It was also announced they will be celebrations held at both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

_-The Next Day-_

Campers awoke early the next day and started to undergo preparations for Perseus funeral. Some Roman campers who knew Perseus personally started to come to Camp Half-Blood through the interchange. Not all was able to come due to the numbers and it would also leave Camp Jupiter venerable, but Camp Jupiter was hosting their own wake for Perseus.

Some of the people coming from Camp Jupiter were Jason, Leo and Piper who decided to join the Roman Camp as-well as Frank, Hazel and most of 5th Regiment. Rayna was unable to come as She and Jason were camp Praetors, and it was decided that a one Praetor should remain behind at the roman camp.

Perseus body showed up around mid-day laying on a slab of empress green marble, in the center of the cabins. The marble was about 3.5 feet high and the dimensions where around the same dimensions of a bed, except the width was smaller, so that they were about 8 inches free space to each side of Perseus shoulders.

All around the base of the marble were carving depicting some accomplishments from Perseus life. Such as Perseus facing the Minotaur, Medusa, Titans, Giants as-well as the Earth itself.

Around 10pm Perseus Mother, Paul, and his 2 year old sister, Vienna showed up at Camp Half-Blood. They were granted access to stay in the Poseidon Cabin whilst they remained at camp.

Most of the gods, campers, hunters, satyrs, nature spirits and his family all went the marble table and said they personal goodbye to Perseus. After that the service continued, due to time constraints only the council gods, alongside Hades and Hestia spoke up about the Savoir of Olympus. The immortal trainings (excluding Rayna), Chiron and his family also spoke up at his service.

At the end of the service Zeus announced that the marble table which Percy currently laying on will be lowered in the ground as remembrance. Poseidon provided the raft for Percy for Percy buried. When he placed in the raft with some of his belongings it be doused in Greek Oil. Then Poseidon using his powers will set the raft to sail, then the Apollo campers will shoot the raft with flaming arrows.

Poseidon used his powers to break the preservation ward over Percy. As soon as the preservation ward was removed, everything went wrong and chaos ensued the camp.

**Thalia POV:**

The service for Percy has just finished, everything went good overall, surprisingly. Sure, some of the gods looked pained to give a speech to Percy, especially my father. They speeches remained impassive and to the point, but they wouldn't miss the chance giving a speech in a public setting, even if it is to a demigod a few Olympians loved to hate.

Poseidon just went up to his body to remove the preservation ward. A few seconds later, everything went to Hades. All the nature spirits and satyrs clasped to the floor passed out, unconscious.

Everyone started panicking not knowing what was happenings, some of the campers was thinking we were under attack. The gods were trying to get everyone settled down.

I didn't even know what was happening, but I was certain it was Percy fault. Of course it is, he can't have a normal life and die, no he has to continue even in death. Once I got my thoughts together, I smiled shaking my head.

Then everything went strange. The strawberry fields, plants, trees all flourished in mere moments, but it didn't stop there new plants/trees where growing out of the ground all around. It was like watching an eclipsed movie. The camp was in utter chaos. Some of the nature spirits and satyrs starting becoming conscious talking about energy like nature alike nature energy.

I heard laughing in my head. Great I'm going delusional. _"Wow, you should have seen your faces..."_ I thought in my head "Percy?" _"Of-course, you didn't think I would honestly miss my own funeral, did you? On second thoughts, don't answer that!"_ "I thought you could only communicate through dreams?" _"Not exactly... special circumstances... It is my funeral. If I communicated to you this way regularly, the result would be for your mental defences slowly to crumble and erode away... This would cause you to be more receptacle,, to everybody's thoughts around yourself... In short you'll be crazy and unable to grasp reality!" _

"Then what are you doing speaking to me now." I growled in my head. _"Calm down. I said regular use. I don't intend to make a regular habit. There are also rules stating the dead can't be in regular contact with the living. Life is for living. Luckily dreams touch multiple worlds, and anything is possible in dreams, therefore we're are able to communicate without... adverse reactions.."_

"Gee, Thanks!" I grumbled sarcastically. _"No problem!" _I swear I felt him smile, annoyingly. _"I must say great funeral. I couldn't have asked for a better reception.. When my father took the preservation ward off, it distracted people from their grievance." _ "Ha, so this is your fault." I spoke allowed, victoriously. Some people started looking at me strangely. I heard Percy start to laugh. "Shut up!" I spoke in my mind.

_"You also might not want to stand still on the spot, like a dummy. Talking inside your head. You look... Unnatural. People will start to get concerned for you. You, being who you are will say you fine, they be persuaded you are not fine and just putting on a brave front, then it gets messy. The more you try to persuade them your fine, the more it looks as if you are not fine and the cycle continues."_

"Shut up! You're making me seem crazy!" He started laughing again. I started moving, seeing if any one needed help._ "Making you seem mentally unstable? Hmm says the girl who talking to someone dead inside their head." _I mentally growled. _"Alright, Alright.. I'll stop messing with you.. I couldn't resist pinecone face. I did also distract you from thinking about loss and pain."_

Idiot.. Now I'm thinking about Percy being dead again, even though he currently speaking inside my head. _"Aww. Don't look so glum.. It almost been two years... for me." _"TWO YEARS!" I screamed in my head "You only died yesterday." _"I needed to adjustment period, and to learn stuff.. Time is relevant."_

I got the feeling he was tip-toeing the subject, but decided to drop it. "Well, too me you only died yesterday." _"Thalia, You're going to live a long time. A very long time." _"Well duh. I'm an hunter." _"Don't allow reality bog you down. It easy to lose yourself when you have a regular lifespan with a regular life... Remember to keep your sense of self.. A sense of humour does a great job in helping.. Look around you truly appreciate life."_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I thought I heard I hope so, but it was so faint. I couldn't be certain. "So all this mess at camp your fault" _"No!... Not really.. I was radiating energy on the release of my death. When the preservation ward was set on my body, it sealed away the energy. It slowly been building up and then when the preservation ward was removed. The built up energy got released.. What you're dealing with now are just some... residual effects. You should see Vancouver Island.. It's much more potent there spreading out from the original release of energy, but that's for later.." _It seemed a controlled statement, like he was hiding the reason this is happening in the first place, but I guess he wouldn't be able to tell me anyways.

I thought entered my mind. "Are you reading my thoughts?" _"Nope, only the thoughts you are directing at me.. It's the intent. Thinking about moving your arm and actually moving your arm are two different things. I can only hear what you want me to here instead of speaking with your mouth you're doing it with your mind."_

Whilst I was talking to Percy the camp settled down. The stone table where Percy body was laid was lowered into the ground, so you only saw the surface. Now there was no body covering the service I could make out an engraving in the sea green marble "Percy Jackson - Legendary Hero". It reminded me of one of those hollywood tile things with a star on for the walk of fame.

All the nature spirits and satyrs were now awake. The camp was still in upheaval from all the new plant life and alike, but the campers where back in order. People were starting to settle down outside facing the lake to see Percy's send off. I saw his family who was smiling sadly with tears streaming their faces. Most people was in silence for remembrance.

Percy body and belongings has already been placed on the boat and the boat was set out for sail. _"My time is almost up. Remember to not to take anything too seriously. Life will throw a lot of punches at you. Remember your sense of self. Don't lose yourself. Times are changing. Brace yourself for what is to come. We'll speak again, soon! I'll see you later and I'm sorry!" _ I knew he was gone, part of myself felt hollow. I didn't even recognise his presence in my mind, when I first heard him, but now he gone I can feel the absence of the presence.

The Apollo archers readied their bows and fired flaming arrows at the boat_._ The boat went up in flames. My emotions was still a mess. Logically, I know he still existed and we will stay in contact, but logic and emotions are two different things. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. I felt tears stream down my face as I watch the boat on fire. I whispered "Bye." and walked off, before I broke down completely.

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait.. Well there my take on the funeral. I hope you liked it, I hope it was somewhat emotional for you, though feelings and emotions not a strong point of mine. Wow first 2 POV's no dialogue, that was a challenge. Also for the Artemis POV, I tried to make her thoughts a-bit more primal and animalistic in nature, as she is also the goddess of wild animals. **

**The next chapter will be working on some groundwork for the story and the chapter after that should be an interesting chapter :D That when things are going to start picking up.**

**The symbol I created for the book cover will be used in next chapter for a blood sigil mark. **

**Thanks to all that read the story and Alert, Review and Favourite the story.**

**A.N2: I am sure you seen the petition for M/MA rating.. I don't support censorship in any form, I see it as a form of book burning. There a load of good stories out there that will be deleted. I also think it adds a sense of realism to the story, even if it is a lemon... Such as a sex scene explained in explicated detail on a story about betrayal, makes the betrayal have a sense of a much deeper impact.. In short it adds a sense of realism to the story. **

**E.g. Many Percy/Chaos stories that make me hate Annabeth even more, when you see that Annabeth has committed a great betrayal. Army of Chaos is one of top my head... Plus it has only 1 lemon scene in the whole story and on chapter 1, this story would be deleted if FanFiction continue with their plans... **

**Many great stories will be deleted if this plan to delete stories with extreme violence / lemons will go ahead.. It would be a great shame. Search for (change fanfiction petition destruction) without (), on Google. The first result should lead to a signed petition.**

**Freedom to writing/reading. I have signed personally (Lee Davies), before I did have an posted Chained Petition A.N like many on fanfiction, but I thought it a sloppy form for a petition, thanks to Chartlotte for making this form of petition available...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thalia PoV**

It's been two days since Percy funeral. Everything is starting to return to normal, or as normal as it could be, giving the circumstances.

Since the funeral, when Percy spoke inside my head. I've had a tiny tension headache and a sense of Deja vu. I am probably being paranoid, but I was thinking back to how communicating in such a way had negative effects. I'm wondering if my headache is part of the effect.

"Ey" Someone called my attention. I looked around it was some egotistical Ares boy about age 14-15. _disgusting. _I think the boy name was Tyrain. I know he's recently a new camper and boasts about how good he is. "So princess, how bout a dual? if you're not worried about breaking a nail that is..." he smirked. "You suppose to be the dangerously good daughter of Zeus. Don't look like much, looks like the wind could blow you over."

I scowled. Disrespecting piece of Minotaur turd. "You're on! Meet you in Dual ring in, say 20 minutes. I need to go get some witnesses for when you cry for your mommy!" I smiled sickly. I wasn't going to go easy on this jerk. I've just lost a brother.

"I'm not scared of you. You're just a girl. See you in the ring in 20. I hope you turn up and don't run, but I'll understand if you do." This is what I needed. A release for some of the frustration for the past few days. "Don't worry, I will be there." I smiled. A punch-bag, this was going to be fun.

I returned to the Artemis cabin and told my sisters about what happened and the dual. I don't know why, but they looked at be wearily and asked if I was sure. They been giving me space since the funeral, but I replied. "Of-course, why wouldn't I be?" with that I walked out towards the ring.

Word spreads around fast at Camp Half-blood. A load of people turned up to witness the dual. A while later, Tyrain came strutting in, like he owned the place. _Ass!_

"Are you ready to get beat to a pulp, little girly?" My sisters looked like they wanted to shoot him. A-lot of campers looked at him disbelievingly, and even offended. I didn't respond to his taunts. I didn't have to . He is beneath me and I will put him in his place happily. I quirked one side of my lip in contempt and nodded.

I spoke up. "We play until someone forfeits?" He responded. "Sure, Princess. I won't be forfeiting. You sure you don't want to forfeit now? Save yourself from some embarrassment?" I chuckled. "I'm positive."

He unsheathed his sword. "Not going to get any weapon, girl! You are making this easy!" he sneered. "Oh I will have a weapon when I require one. You're going to stand there all day and boost or are you going to do something, boy?"

With that he charged. I knew what he was going to do, I sensed it before he actually did it. I intercepted, when he went to lift the blade to swing, in an obvious downward stoke. _Amateur._

I grabbed hold of his hilt guard for leverage and twisted until I heard a crack. he dropped his sword. I then grabbed hold of his damage right wrist with my left hand stepped around so I was slightly behind him. Then I brought my forearm down on his elbow with as much force I could muster.

They was a sickening crunch. His arm was bent unnaturally. He was screaming and crying, but I wasn't finished yet. I summoned my hunters dagger, then stabbed Tyrain through the outer thigh of his leg. I didn't want to risk doing the inner thigh and severing his femoral artery which would cause him to bleed out and die quickly.

"Dad! Save me please!" The boy was screaming. "Are you dumb... Daddies not coming to help! Even if he showed up, unless I challenge him directly. He would be absolute powerless to do anything. I should know. Half-blood hill is named after me when my father thought he was watching me die fighting monsters. Before he turned me into a tree!"

I scanned him. I know what I was doing was wrong. That I was giving into my anger, my grief, but I didn't care at the moment. This was a better feeling.

"You show disrespect to girls. You think you're better, more superior, just because you're a male? You sexist pig. Let's see what you think once I remove your man parts." I went for his waist belt, unbuckling it.

"Please. Don't.. Please!" he was begging. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked rhetorically. I went to continue, but then I noticed a wet patch on his trousers. He pissed himself. I looked up at him in disgust. He just saved his man parts, well for now at least. I don't want his urine touching any part of me.

I pulled my dagger out of thigh, went behind him, pushed him up in a sitting position, pushed his head down for best access to his jugular veins within his neck, then put my knife to his neck.

"Why do people like yourself. People who is a stain on the living, still live? When much more worthy people such as Percy die? " I asked. I felt tears gather in my eyes once again, urghh.

"Well I guess that won't be a problem much longer." I mused.

I went to go slice his throat, when I heard my lady shout towards me. "Thalia, Stop!" I froze instantly, conflicted. Immortals weren't allowed to interfere directly. So she couldn't physically stop me, but she was my lady and that position deserved respect.

I spoke up. "The dual is still in progress on the agreed terms. I am honouring the terms of the dual. He hasn't conceded forfeit and he is not dead, which is an automatic forfeit as the person is no longer eligible. He's a disgusting male, my lady, I'll be doing the world a favour."

"I forfeit. I Tyrain concede defeat!" Urgh, I was hoping he didn't catch on in his state. I scowled at him. "You said you wouldn't forfeit. You dare go back on your word, on your honour?" I asked disgusted. "I want to live, yes I forfeit." he cried.

I released my dragger from his throat and stood up. He let out a breathe of relief. I kneeled down in front of him, facing him. I was still holding my dagger in an hammer grip. I spoke up. "You're scum, If there is a next time I will kill you fast." with that, I smashed the hilt of my dagger into his nose, breaking it, badly. He fell back unconscious.

I stood up and looked around me. The campers, even my sisters were looking at me in horror. I wasn't that bad? Was I? I felt justified in my actions.

"THALIA!" I heard Artemis shout. I looked toward her. She was wearing her ice mask, a face of indifference. "I would like a word with you, alone, now!" I ducked my head and followed Artemis back to her cabin.

**A.N. **

**I know... I haven't updated in a while... I have found it hard to find the inspiration to write :/ but I actually enjoyed writing this short chapter. I know Thalia is a bit OC in this story, but meh its fiction and she suffering from grief.**

**To shadowwalker6000 Questions.**

**1 - The Vancouver/Nature Incident has a role in the story and will be answered in the next chapter. She did notice (is noticing) Thalia strange behaviour and that will also be touched on in next chapter.**

**2 - Nexus persona was created for a Percy guise to interact with the gods, as Percy wouldn't demand the same respect from the gods. It also allows me to play with the interaction between the gods. **

**I guess Phusis, Nexus and Perseus can be seen as almost different aspects:**

**-Phusis was added for mainly backstory and won't playing a huge part in this story.**

**-Nexus is someone powerful who demands respect.**

**-Perseus is the friend, he helps out, he supplies information and such (mostly through dreams).**

**Note:- The above three are the main ones, Percy will also be included on some earth stuff as apparent different people, in this guises powers will be capped so that he will have power to assimilate a demigods, this allows him to maintain balance whilst on earth helping out.**

**...**

**For people who asking about pairing with Artemis, I am afraid that is impossible. I have a role for Artemis planned out, it requires her beliefs and it will be a big choice that plays a huge role in the story, I can't say more without spoiling it. **

**As for Zoe, I don't really know her role in the story yet.. She will be making an appearance... But we will need to see how she fits into the story..**

**To DunDunDunnn Nexus is Phusis (Alternative: Thysis Roman Name:Natura).. Thesis and Thysis are sometimes seen as the same being, but in this story, I have them as separate entries. **

**Someone asked is Phusis and Thesis are in a romantic relationship, for this story no I kind of have them as opposite twins (kind of like Artemis and Apollo) except it all over the place, they conflict on a lot of stuff, but when it matters they are there for each other.**

**...**

**Thanks to all that read the story and Alert, Review and Favourite the story.**

**...**

**Though I find it obvious redundant and I am certainly not doing it for every page... But I will put it here to cover my ass.. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK YADA YADA.. Like I said I thought it obvious I mean the site called fanfiction - meaning fiction created by the fans? If I was the Author I would be busy writing new books, exploring the world for inspiration and if I did write short stories, it probably be for them Anthology books (that is always a waste of money, because you have to buy the full freaking book, when you only want to read one small story within it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thalia PoV**

My lady lead me into her personal quarters inside her cabin and shut the door behind her. She was pinching the bridge of her nose when she decided to speak up. "Thalia, what were you thinking?"

I personally didn't see the problem and shrugged my shoulders replying. "It was a match on the agreed terms. He is the one who set forth the challenge. I accepted the challenge, he accepted the terms of the dual. If he died, it would have been due to his arrogance. Anyways what does it matter? Isn't this what you, my lady and the hunt preachers?"

She cut me off with a swipe of her hand. "You don't understand Thalia. I am not as received on Olympus as it looks. I may be an Olympian goddess, but I am an outcast among my peers. I spend most of time with my hunters and down on earth, instead of with the other gods and goddesses. They fail to understand me. The only reason I am an Olympian is of my godly duties bestowed upon me. My main reason with interacting with other immortals is to voice my opinion and fight for what I believe in at meetings, especially meetings like winter solstice."

She took exhaled a breathe before she started speaking again. "I don't have many supporters. Hades, the only real supporter I have is Apollo and that is only because he feels it his duty as my twin." She looked directly at me. "I personally don't care about that child of Ares. The only reason the hunters still exist, is because of their usefulness. If they ever become more a problem than an asset. Then I am afraid that Olympus will choose to disband the hunters."

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted in a low tone shout.

Artemis gave a sad smile. "They have already debated whether or not they should make an immortal group, specifically dedicated to the Olympus itself. Especially after the last main incident at camp half-blood. The only reason they have yet to do that, is because it would take active participation from the Olympians and whilst I lead the hunters happily, they have no need to travel down that road yet. But do not think they will not do it, if they are pushed. Even our Father, Zeus dislikes the hunters, but likes what they can provide for Olympus. Zeus believes the hunters undermine his rule, after all he is male and the hunters as whole generally hate males. All males, including Zeus.

She gave a wry smile, before continuing. "Zeus even made me swear an oath stating I would not use the hunters to try overthrow his rule." I laughed at that. There goes my paranoid dad.

She continued talking "Many of the other male gods feel the same way towards the hunters, they never get praise or respect from them, in fact they get the opposite. As I'm sure you have heard, especially stuff about our father mistakes, such as those in the previous two wars. Such as 'how typical of a man, to bury his head in the sand and hope the problem goes away. A women should rule Olympus without a man. If it wasn't for the actual Queen we'll all be in trouble."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I guessed I was wearing a sheepish look. I remember Phoebe saying something along those lines. Shortly after Juno/Hera decided on the switch and to join the two camps together, whilst my father locked down Olympus. Though when she said it, it was not stated as nice or articulate as Artemis just said it, but in the end it still conveyed the same message in the end.

She gave a smirk, before looking saddened. She continued talking. "Camp Half-Blood is suppose to be a safe haven for all demigods, supplied by the gods. The broaders around the camp keeps the monsters and other things that could cause harm to demigods out. Your actions has undermined that concept. You basically announced it to everyone that the gods are powerless, even though we are in such matters, we do not like it to be pointed out."

She looked down, whilst still talking. "I can't allow this action to go without any visible consequences. I am not kicking you out of the hunters, or even punish you. You are suffering grief for passing of someone whom was a good friend. You're hurting, lashing outwards. It has deeply affected you, more than what appears on the surface."

I looked on somewhat affronted by what was being stated. "What?" I said sternly. She replied. "Now is the time to build some bridges Thalia. This is how we appeal to the gods to avoid punishment you, or worse the hunters as an whole. If I convey that it is because you're hurting, something they are able to sympathize with then that will go a long way to appease the gods. Their pride has been hurt, that makes them testy and slightly unpredictable. Thalia, Even as you're lady I cannot force you into this, but I need this, we need this."

She was looking towards me almost pleadingly and vulnerable. I nodded giving my response. A flash of relieve came over her as soon as I nodded my head. I spoke up. "Soo... Now what?" She stood there a moment thinking. "I will go explain your actions to the gods. Perhaps, it would be best to leave the hunt temporarily. Mourn your friend and be in a places with other people who is also mourning his death. This would help solidify your mourning with the gods."

My face dropped when she said this, but I guess it might help and not only help convince gods. I was convinced I was passed my mourning. I believe I have now accepted that his is dead, but I believe it is not goodbye. I mean come-on, I did speak to him at his own funeral.

I spoke up "Ok, Maybe that's a good idea. A bit of time away from the hunt couldn't hurt. Lady Artemis, I spoke to Percy at his funeral."

She has just sat down into one of her chairs. This peaked her interest, as soon as I said it she sat up leaning forwards in her chair. "When? How did he speak to you?" She almost spoke desperately. "When he was speaking to me, he said he was speaking directly to my mind. He wasn't reading my mind, but he said that it to do the intent, that when I was mind-speaking to him It was the intent to communicate that gave the ability to project my thoughts. He also said it was harmful if done regularly."

Artemis grimaced and spoke up. "Still doesn't explain the mysteries surrounding him. I am aware of the technique you are speaking off. The primordial were known to have used it. Whilst it could be possible for a god and titan to be able to use it, it takes a-lot of control to get past some barrier without smashing. Tearing it to pieces. In short-term it can be an advantage. When you are born you are born passive shield. This protects the you from other peoples brainwaves. Short term effects kind of gives the person a 'sixth sense' if you like. I saw your fight with son of Ares. Even as an hunter you have become good at reading situations as well as people and even though he was sloppy, you reacted almost in direct sync. It would seem you where using this sense subconsciously and acting accordingly. That the positive short time effects, the long time effects are devastating. If the shield comes down. You mind will be flooded, receiving everyone's brainwaves around you on a conscious level. You wouldn't be able to determine your thoughts from everyone else's. Imagine being somewhere like New York and for your mind shield to fail. You could be picking up the brainwaves of hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions. It be so overwhelming that it would put you in a vegetative state. It passes into spiritual form as well so even if you were to die, you still won't escape in the underworld."

I felt my mouth open and I guessing my face was showing my horror. Artemis gave a reassuring smile. "I don't usually say this, especially about males. I trust Percy wouldn't do anything endanger you, if he had another choice. Also even if the shield does come down, it is not hopeless as it seems. True it would be an unpleasant experience, but if you was isolated somewhere deserted like Calypso's Island, then it would gave you somewhere to rebuild your shield and resistance to other peoples thoughts."

I nodded reassured. Before asking. "My Lady, whilst on rest from the hunt, do I have to return to my own cabin? or am I permitted in saying inside the hunters cabin."

Back to formalities. She realised the switch, marking end of casual conversation. "You are a hunter, are you not?" DAMN! I hate when people phrase questions in that way... How do I reply to that? Hunter are you not? If I say yes, would it be 'Yes, I am not a hunter', but if I say no will she interpret it to 'No, I am an hunter' or will she think I'm stating 'No as in no I am not an hunter'.

Ughh I went for safe no misinterpretation "I am an hunter ma'am!" giving a small smile at the end.

The rest of the day, I spent with the hunters and even some campers. They were cautious at first, probably thinking im going to flip. Soon enough we were back to laughing and fooling around, or making bridges if you like.

Later that night I went to sleep my bed in the Artemis cabin.

I was in camp half-blood. There was a crowd and a lot of people around the duelling arena. I pushed my way through to see what was happening. When I manage to get through the crowd. I was confused it was myself duelling Tyrain. I heard myself speaking "Are you dumb... Daddies not coming to help! Even if he showed up, unless I challenge him directly. He would be absolute powerless to do anything. I should know. Half-blood hill is named after me when my father thought he was watching me die fighting monsters. Before he turned me into a tree!"

I watched the rest of the scene, transfixed. I was shocked at how savage I really was in the dual. Then everything stopped. I mean everything then I heard clapping behind me. I spun around. There was Percy smiling.

"Good fight, very entertaining. After Watching it your starting to second guess your actions rest assured your actions have extended his life. I just hope you are willing to make some hard choices and sacrifices in the future."

"I'm dreaming?" I asked. "Yup, you're asleep in the Artemis cabin. The fight was entertaining but that not why I called you here. You can't escape your destiny and one day soon you will have to defeat Kronos."

"Whoa, Whoa. Kronos is defeated. You defeated him!" I spoke up.

He spoke up. "Did I? I'm pretty sure Luke was the one to actual defeat him, but that does not matter. Originally you were suppose to defeat him, but you were unready. You still aren't, until you are! I know this doesn't make sense to you and it not suppose to, at least not suppose to yet. Know this one day you will face Kronos, its inevitable."

I sat there a moment before asking once again. "Soo... Now what?"

Percy smiled before speaking. "Big plans... After this conversation you're going to be sent back in time to learn from someone. After a time you will return."

I cut in. "Wait back in time how? What if I change something that changes everything? Have you seen the butterfly effect?"

Percy responded. "How, not important. Butterfly Effect quite a good movie, but did he change anything at all? Maybe he did what he was always meant to do in a long-winded way and removed his-self from being a variable. Also casual-nexus meaning the bonding or link between cause and effect will be untouched, you won't be crossing your own time-line. As for changing time, or creating paradoxes that would involve something/someone beyond or outside or time, in effect everything that has happened or going to happen is what was always going to happen or happened. Time is circular. If you want more detail I suggest you research 'Novikov self-consistency principle.', When you have time, after you returned from the past."

I stared at him blankly. This is/was kelp-head? When did he get so smart? How did he get so smart? I gave my best response "Whaaatttt?"

He smiled "Cliff notes, what about to happens was always going to happen. You were always going to travel to the past and train with this person. Even before you were born, there was a future version of yourself already sent to the past training. You just haven't reached the specific point in time where you got sent to the past, but we almost to that point of time."

I pinched my nose same way as Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose earlier. Too much.. He flashed in some clothes. There were winter wear, thermal clothing. I looked at them incredulously.

Percy spoke up. "I advise you put those on. Where you're going it's going to be cold. Freezing in-fact."

He smiled. I shot him a glare and a look that said 'are you serious?', he just nodded. Behind me a changing room appeared. I grabbed the clothing, went into the changing room and put start putting the clothing on.

Whilst I was putting my clothing on I asked. "I'm asleep in Artemis Cabin so why exactly am I putting these clothes on?"

"Well I could explain, but it be long and boring for you and your mind would still have trouble wrapping your mind around it. Can't we just say its magic, it makes things more fun and mysterious, even if I'm all for empiricism. Everything, well almost everything can be explained by science or quantum mechanics if we add another dimension to science and instead of 'and' or 'or' we get 'and' and 'or' logic also, which can make things fun and open a lot of possibilities."

Ughh! He's gotten worse than an Athenian child... Much worse...

I finished getting dressed and came out. In current climate I looked ridiculous. I looked toward Percy, he looked like he was going to laugh but held it in.

He coughed before speaking up "Good, that should help with the weather. I was serious about studying temporal science/theories... It be useful for future... Once you return to this time period and wake up you be setting out of a quest with the hunters of Artemis with grover and you should encounter a Djinn whom I believe to be Iblis also known as Shaitan, Satan, Devil, Lucifer though portray him other than Djinn. Should be fun. Ah it time"

He tapped me on the head before I could respond. Then I was in a frozen white landscape. Where'd he drop me off? Antarctica?

"Hello, Hunter." I spun around and craned my neck looking up into a face of a tall, but slender women. "I am Skadi."

**A.N. Yup it been ages since my last update... My apologies, time seems to fly by. No I haven't thought of who I am going to pair Percy with, if I am going to pair him with anyone.**

**You may or may not have noticed I changed the main character from Percy to Thalia and have Percy as a second character. Though Percy will still play a active important role in this story, I just felt like it was more suited to Thalia. Percy more of behind the scenes, a guardian of sorts. Thalia = Direct, Percy = Indirect... With the amount of power I gave Percy I couldn't have him in a direct role. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thalia PoV**

_When I mean tall. I mean TALL. I'm not good with heights, she was maybe 9ft tall? To give you a better comparison, the top of my head only came to her ribs/solar plexus. _

I stepped back in fright. Intimated by her height. "You need not worry of me, hunter. I mean you no harm. I am Skadi, Daughter of Thiazi, Jotunn goddess of Hunting, Winter, Bow, Mountains and Wife to the Ull, god of justice and duelling, as well as the patron god of agriculture."

I looked her over. _She is tall as, giving is height, she was slender and had lean muscle that could have been abstained from hunting. She is also very attractive, something you except from most goddesses or gods. _

_She has deep dark blue, but almost glowing eyes, eyes like glaciers. She's a brunette, hair tousling her face and a long ponytail coming from under her hood travelling down her body. She's wearing a white fleece type clothing. Not much clothing though. Her jacking which was sleeveless covered her breasts, but stopped short passed them and left her midriff bare to the elements, at least her jacket had a hood. Her skirt was short, started at her hips and stopped shortly afterwards. Below the skirt were leather straps that held daggers, got to admit that is practical of her. _

_She has a small spear that looked expandable and a quiver with a few bows attached to her back. She also has a bow clipped on and secured to her back. She wore cool looking leather-bound steel arm gauntlets. She also wore flat shoed heels with straps twisting and crossing up her shins._

_All in all it was set up looked efficient and also very sexy. I approved of the style, I would love to wear something like that in the Hunt._ I smiled, The hunters of Artemis were modestly dressed, My Lady would probably have an aneurism if I wore something like this hunter. _Yup I approve looks like something I would have worn in my punk days._

With that thought, I thought about my attire. Here I am in huge thermal clothing and I am still freezing my ass off, guess being goddess of winter has some perks, though I still did not understand that concept.

I waved my arm dumbly, teeth chattering. "Hi, I'm Thalia" I tried to add a small, but I don't know if I was successful my cheeks felt frozen by the current climate.

She nodded her head in assent. Afterwards the conversation fell to awkward silence. I decided to try make small talk. "Soo,, You're a goddess? I never heard of you. I thought My Lady Artemis or her other aspect Diana were hunting goddesses."

Soon as I said it I berated myself. _STUPID, IDIOT. WHAT WAS I THINKING? Gods Help me in turning in to an early Percy! You don't tell a goddess they aren't memorable, easily offended... How do I fix this.._

She looked at me blankly a moment before starting to laugh, before speaking up. "There a many pantheons of gods that exist on the earth. We tend to try avoid each other to avoid wars. Such as the wars caused with Aesir and the Vanir. Luckily the Aesir and the Vanir has set aside their differences and live side by side now. Mainly due to my daughter and son Freya and Frey being Vanir gods, but they became part of the Aesir to bridge the gap and differences." She said proudly.

"Aesir. I've heard that somewhere..." Putting my palm to my forehead and pressed. It came to me after a moment. "You're Norse, that what they refer to your pantheon as in the future. But wait your whole pantheon was destroyed, Raganok? a battle or something?" I spoke aloud.

A sad look passed on Skadi face. "So the prophecy is true. Mirmir will no longer guard the well and the Nidhog Dragon will chew Yggdrasil root that ends at Hvergelmer well. The well will become polluted, there will be three years of endless winter followed by Raganok, end of our world."

I felt awkward. "Maybe you could change it prevent it." She shot me a look that went through me. "No, It cannot be stopped." she said "But it hasn't happened yet!" I retorted back. She gave a laugh but it was humourless "Yes child it has in your time. The past cannot be changed neither can the future, as the future is an even further future pass."

A light bulb went off in my head "Damn it. That what he was talking about. Everything I've done, are going to do, has already been done." It was my turn to gave a humourless laugh. "That makes us like characters in a movie. No matter how many times you play it, the outcome is the same, unchanging. I never thought of fate as so plainly. So detached before." I looked up to the sky "WHY? WHY ME?" I screamed.

But there was no answer. "They won't answer you, child!" I spun around. "Who?" I asked "The entities born within the Ginnungagap, The great abyss, The cleft of clefts, The yawning gulf and so many other names. They created this universe, they created the gods and the conflicts. They started the direction of the universe and they will be the ones who will choose when it ends. They sit high above the realm of gods or man. Monitoring, observing , judging. Never getting involved, well never until now."

She was staring at me_. I get the void and creation bit, but other than that I don't know what the heck she's talking about._ "What?" I said self-consciously. "I was ask by an entity of great power to train you. I did not dare disagree. I who walked in and demanded death of Aesir gods as retribution after they killed my father. I who am fearless, submitted without question or quam. You, a girl from distance lands in the future sent back in time to be trained my me, and yet you still do not see!"

I started feeling offensive "My friend who is like a brother to me sent me back! I wasn't sent back by a being of the void. An eternal one."

Skadi shook her head as disagreeing we me before speaking. "I am a child of a giant. I have seen many powerful entities on this planet. I have seen beings that can manipulate certain aspects of time in a limited capacity. You expect me to believe a friend temporarily removed you from the future time stream and stationed you in the past as easily as he did. To be able to feel the flow of time and transcend time as if it is nothing?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it and then opened it again just to shut it again. When she puts it like that it does sound even more unreal.

She looked at me before smirking. "Thought-so. The only ones I've seen come close to that display of power is the Norns. The counter-part of your Fates, I believe. Even they would have trouble performing such a stunt."

I yawned tired feeling like I didn't have any sleep at all and maybe I didn't have much. I doubt I'm still asleep in the hunters cabin. I probably return to the point I was taking from when I return home, so no one will notice my disappearance.

I heard "We'll travel back to my hunters cabin, then tomorrow we will train and hunt." come from Skadi. It sounded good, no complaints for me.

She turned around and started walking off. I went to follow but after a few steps, but I suddenly sunk up to the waist in snow. Skadi turned around and laughed. "You will need some snow shoes."

I grumbled under my breathe, then looked up to the sky. "You couldn't supply any snow shoes?" There was no response. Not that I expected any and I have no clue why I'm talking to the sky, guess I was just figuring Percy could hear me. _Freaky_.

I looked towards Skadi. _Why isn't she sinking into the snow_. She answered my unasked question. "I am the embodiment of winter and all it includes." _Damn, lucky her_.

A thought suddenly stuck me_. I'm wearing my hunters of Artemis clothing under my thermal and I'm sinking into snow. My hunters garb is enchanted to protect against the elements up to a point and I shouldn't be sinking in snow. Ok don't panic, try summoning the bow. _I tried to summon my bow, but it didn't come_._ I started panicking, I tried summoning lightening, but still nothing happened.

"Calm child, You're alive." She didn't understand. I felt like I was suffocating, my breathing was rapid. "M my pow" I tried again. "My powers, they gone!"

Skadi tilted her head towards the side. Processing what I just said before speaking up. "It sounds like you are being tested. Perhaps you rely on your blessings and powers too much. You're own powers come from within. I believe they are being suppressed and whoever sent you back. They would have been able to use power to keep the elements at bay if they so choose to, and to walk lightly on snow, that a simple pallor trick in comparison. "

I looked up at her. "As god of winter, you could do that also?" I asked. "Yes, but I won't. I was asked to teach you, so that is what I will do. Also, you have done naught to deserve such a blessing. Life isn't a free trip for everything to be provided for you."

I wanted to argue. To shout and scream, but I realised I would have looked like a kid throwing a tantrum for not getting my own way.

She was also correct. I haven't done anything to be worthy of the blessing in her eyes. She been stuck with me to train me, would I act differently if the positions were changed? I doubt it.

I would probably have been bitter being stuck with someone to train, but Skadi looked like she took it in stride and was almost pleased with the concept of being asked to train someone. I guess in a sense it's a compliment to have been chosen, or perhaps she is lonely and excited about having an hunting buddy,

She whistled a tone, before stopping. Shortly afterwards, I saw a huge white wolf bellowing across the ice land. The wolf stopped near Skadi. The wolf was huge for a wolf, bigger than the twilight wolves I've seen in the movie trailer.

Skadi bent over and scratched the wolves ears. "This is Ulmer, a hunting companion of mine." _Well there goes that theory. Maybe she wanting a human-like hunting buddy_. "Climb on the back of the wolf. She will carry you back to my hunting cabin. Tomorrow you can work on making some snow shoes and hunting tools."

I shot her a look before looking back at the wolf. Well I guess it is better than attempting to walk on foot. I tried climbing out of my snow pit, only just to make a bigger snow pit.

_Hmphh... Way to make a girl feel fat. I have a huge giant wolf and a goddess who a giant and here little ol' me, just sinking in the snow... It doesn't matter if the wolf have huge paws to spread the tension weight, or that the goddess is well.. a goddess.._

Something grabbed clothing and the back of my neck and lifted me up. I let out of small squeak, though I would not admit it. Skadi must have been getting impatient. _She picking me up as if I'm some cub. _She placed me on top of Ulmer. I was thankful for that, but still couldn't stop myself shooting a glare at Skadi. _I am NOT A PUPPY! _

"You better hold on hunter." I dug my hands into the wolves fur and grabbed on. Skadi started running. She was fast the wolf pelted after her. I screamed and held on tighter, burying my face in the wolfs fur.

**A.N: Feel free to throw suggestions on what they can hunt. Also Skadi description based of a drawing I found on deviant art. **n1ghtange1 . deviantart . com ** /art/Skadi-333933437**


End file.
